An Alpha Emerges
by Dark350
Summary: Takes place moments after TV show ends. When fighting the Creature, Beast Boy loses control of the Beast. However, when he feels his team has betrayed him he ends up with the one man that can help. Will he leave the Titans or will he return to somewhere he is not truly trusted. Bad summary but I promise the story will be better. Major Beast Boy story. Some RobStar. Now a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story and it is one that I have been wanting to do for a while. I have always been a big fan of Beast Boy and thought that he was an underrated character in the series. This fanfiction will take place after "Things Change". I hope you enjoy. Please comment, positive or negative I just want to get to write better. As usual I do not own Teen Titans or Marvel or any of the characters. I own only the plot. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 1: Unleashing the Beast**

"Robin to Beast Boy, come in Beast Boy. We need you right now".

Beast Boy looked back at Terra with a pleading expression on his face. He needs to leave but he does not want to leave her. "Go Beast Boy. They need you. You're a Titan, I'm not".

Hearing Terra say these words Beast Boy can feel his heart break. The girl that he had always had a thing for was telling him to leave and forget her. With nothing left to do he slowly turns away. "Beast Boy to Titans, I'm on my way". After saying this he sprints out of the school and towards his teammates.

Meanwhile the Titans were desperately attempting to gain some ground on this new creature that seemed to keep healing, no matter what they seemed to throw at it. The Creature, as they had taken to calling it had broken containment and was now headed towards the woods on the outskirts of the city. "We need Beast Boy, where the hell is he", cried the Titans enthusiastic leader Robin.

Out of nowhere a green rhino rammed into the Creature, sending it smashing into the forest. Transforming back into the green titan, Beast Boy looked to survey his work. The rest of the Titans joined alongside of him. "Did that do it", asked Cyborg. Right after saying this the creature spring back to its feet knocking all the Titans back. And so the battle continued. Raven throwing rocks and trees, Cyborg using his sonic cannon, Robin getting in close to throw punches and kicks, Starfire throwing her starbolts and Beast Boy in the form of a Bear. They seemed to be slowly overpowering the Creature until a random swing caught Beast Boy and sent him flying. He crashed into a tree, snapping it in half. He then was still. With the Titans too caught up in battling the creature to go to his aid. However inside of Beast Boy, a different battle was taking place.

'Master, it's my turn. Let me loose. I must protect the pack", the Beast said. 'No', responded Beast Boy. 'The last time I let you loose it almost cost me my team. You're too primitive, you have no control. We could hurt someone'. 'I'm sorry master but you no longer have a choice. I must protect the pack'.

Beast Boy then lurched his back. He slowly began the transformation. His bones began to break and reset. Fur began to sprout from his skin as he slowly became the thing that he had been trying to suppress for years. He then howled to the sky, alerting the Titans as well as the Creature. They turned around to see Beast Boy, only it wasn't Beast Boy. It was the Beast.

Giving a roar to the heavens, the Beast charged its opponent. The one that dared to attack his pack. With a flying leap the Beast tackled its opponent, sending theme both flying into the forest. The Creature then took off, running deeper into the trees while the Beast gave chase. Meanwhile, the Titans were staring at the space where the two were just standing. Robin had hit the ground hard after a swipe from the Creature.

"I'm going after them", Raven said. "No", Robin said. "We can't trust him. That isn't Beast Boy, he could hurt anyone that tries to help". "But this is Beast Boy, he is still our friend and we cannot just abandon him when he needs our help", said Starfire. "Listen, I am the leader of this team and you will do what I say."

This was enough for Cyborg and Starfire, though they were not happy about it. However, Raven was not about to let Beast Boy fight this by himself. So with one final look at Robin she took off flying into the forest, following the sounds of fighting and ignoring Robin's calls for her to stop. What she found in the forest amazed her. She saw Beast Boy fighting the Creature, and winning. The Creature was swinging and slashing, trying to take down Beast Boy and failing. Not a single shot was even coming close to hitting its mark. However, that was not even the most amazing, and actually a little frightening for Raven. What truly surprised her was the fact that Beast Boy appeared to be smiling. That was when Raven realized that this was not Beast Boy. This was the Beast, his innermost instincts that had completely taken over. And the Beast was enjoying this.

All of a sudden the Beast struck and went on offense. When before he was playing around with his "prey", He quickly jumped into the air, headed right towards the Creature. In midair he turned himself into a Scarab Beetle. He landed on the Creature and quickly went to work, digging his way in its skin and underneath the surface. He then transformed himself into his T-Rex form, splitting the Creature from all directions. With the battle over the Beast then transformed back into human form, yet it was not quite Beast Boy. It was a taller, more muscular version of Beast Boy. Raven quickly flew over to tend to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, can you hear me", Raven asked. Slowly, his eyes opened and stared up at Raven. Raven closed her eyes, preparing to tend to the injuries that he had sustained before he had become the Beast. However, she never got the opportunity. Unknown to them the Creature had reformed behind them and a savage swing caught Raven, sending her flying into a tree. She attempted to get back to her feet but it proved to be impossible as she could not even see clearly. The Creature was standing over Beast Boy, the one who had dared to cause it so much pain. While the Creature may be able to regenerate that did not mean it was immune to pain.

The Beast saw all of this through slotted eyes. That creature had dared to attack his pack now it had dared to hurt the one attempting to help him. Where the other members of the pack were he did not know. However he did not have time to worry about that now, he would deal with THEM when this battle was over with. He only had a split second to decide what to do and he quickly decided on his favorite form of action, deadly force.

Thinking fast he quickly morphed into the Inland Taipan, one of the world's most venomous snakes. Leaping into the air he delivered a quick bite right to the neck, sinking his teeth into the Creature's neck he deposited one of the potent poisons in the world. With a screech the Creature grabbed the snake and flung him away. The Creature tried to move towards Beast Boy but found it was not in control of its own body. Worse, it found that the liquid that made up its body was infected and hissing. In a matter of moments the only thing left of the creature was a puddle on the ground. Slowly morphing back into the form of the Beast he made his way over to the fallen Raven, who had lost consciousness. Just as the Beast was bending down to pick up his fallen pack member an explosion sent him stumbling back. Looking up he saw Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

The Titans had just arrived to see the Beast standing over Raven. They had seen nothing of the battle between the Beast and the Creature, nor how Raven got injured. It was Robin who reacted first, sending four of his explosives which then sent the Beast stumbling back. "Stay away from her", commanded Robin. While Starfire and Cyborg did not think that Beast Boy would do something like the evidence appeared to be against him. However this was all beyond the understanding of the Beast. All he understood was his own rage at this betrayal.

'First they abandon the fight and leave me to take care of everything, and now they attack me when I'm trying to save another pack member.' Having enough he gave out a loud roar and charged the remaining members of his former pack. Slamming into Cyborg sent him flying while he then swiped at Starfire, knocking her to the ground. Robin tried to hit him with his staff but the Beast easily blocked it. Picking Robin up by his neck he tossed him across the clearing. He then chased after him and landed on top. He then reared back, ready to sink his teeth into the betrayer's neck when he stopped. Robin would later think that it was Beast Boys consciousness coming through briefly to prevent the Beast from killing him however that was not the case. Beast Boy had lost all consciousness the moment the Beast took control. It was actually the Beast that stopped his own attack. He was Beast Boy's animal side and in nature there was no greater crime than to kill a member of your own pack. While this man may have betrayed him, the Beast could not kill him unless he had no other choice.

Before he was able to climb off of Robin a huge blast rocked Beast Boy and sent him flying. It was a combination of Cyborg's sonic cannon as well as Starfire's bolts. This sent the Beast flying through the forest. In his already injured state he had no other choice. He could not kill his own pack. So it appeared they were sending him into exile. While the Beast may be violent and a killer he was also fiercely loyal. So if his pack wanted him gone, there was not much that he could do. Morphing into a falcon he took off. Flying out over the Forest at a speed so fast Starfire would not be able to keep up. The Titans watched as Beast Boy flew off at extreme speed. They all wanted to go after him but he was still the Beast and they were in no shape to fight him. Also, there was no one that could catch him at that speed. So gathering a still unconscious Raven, the Titans headed back to the tower. Hopefully when Beast Boy regained consciousness he would find his way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, in Gotham. A pair of eyes watched as an unusual bird dropped from the sky. It was green, which needless to say was not normal for any birds around Gotham. The eyes belonged to that of Batgirl, or Cassandra Cain. She was actually the second Batgirl. Her predecessor, Barbara Gordon, had quit soon after Robin had left for the West Coast and founded the Teen Titans. Arriving at the area where she saw the bird fall she found an impact crater that was surprisingly deep for such a little bird. However what she saw inside the crater greatly surprised her. It was a green boy, though a very muscular one at that. However, before her eyes he shrunk. He got shorter and less muscular until he was just a scrawny green boy that looked to be very broken. Yet he looked familiar to her for some reason. It did not take long for her to place him. When she had taken over as Batgirl, Batman had made her study many superheroes in the world so she would recognize them. Naturally, that had included the Teen Titans.

She remembered reading over his file and taking an interest in him. It wasn't because of what he did on missions. He seemed to be very ordinary in that regard. It was his past that interested her. His past seemed to be a complete mystery to everyone. The only thing they knew about him from before he joined the Titans was that he ran with the Doom Patrol for a few years. And his file was empty on the timeline between when he left the Doom Patrol and when he joined the Titans. All in all, Beast Boy was a mystery and she suspected that that was the way he liked it. Pulling out her phone she made a call to one of the only people that could help. Alfred Pennyworth, butler to Batman. "We have problem", she said. "Come quick as can."

 **Ok so I am going to try to write this story at the same time as my other. I cannot say how I will update because I do not know. There might be times when I post several chapters for one story before I post another for the other story. I hope you guys like it. This will be a Beast Boy story for the majority of it. Let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2 of my story. This is going to focus on Beast Boy in Gotham city. This is going to be interesting because Cassandra is my favorite version of Batgirl but her speech is difficult to write. She was not talk to speak for those of you who don't know so her speech needs to be broken up and basic. As the story goes on she will get better but for now her speech will be very broken. And if I made Robin seem a bit too much of an asshole that was kinda the intent. He is not going to be an asshole but I plan to make him resistant to change. It is going to take him a while to embrace the fact that Beast Boy is stronger than he thinks and also that the Beast is a part of him. We'll see more on that next chapter. Like usual I own none of the characters in this story. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Inner Turmoil**

Out of all the things that Batman expected when he returned to the cave after stopping a couple small time burglars, seeing Alfred and Cassandra bent over a body was probably last on the list. Or at the very least somewhere near the bottom. "What the Hell is going on here. Is that Beast Boy of the Teen Titans? Why is he here?"

"I no know", came the reply from Cassandra. "I outside of city and see he fall out of sky". "Miss Cassandra then called me and requested my help", came Alfred's voice. "Once I realized who it was we brought him back here and you arrived moments later. We have not yet had time to analyze what was wrong." And so Batman went right into his analyzing of the green Titan. "First thing we have to do is get that suit off of him and see what we are dealing with." And so he and Alfred got to work removing Beast Boy's old Doom Patrol suit. Once they finally got the suit off they all froze at what they saw underneath. Beast Boy lay before them in nothing but his underwear. His recent injuries were easy to notice and they were bad enough. However, what really made them freeze was all the faded scars that lay throughout his body. These were not the typical hero scars. These looked too well placed, as if they were the result of punishment. Batman made a note to ask Robin about it later.

"Ok", said Batman. "What we have is six broken ribs, multiple laceration throughout his body as well as a broken arm, which seems to be healing at a very rapid rate. I think the only thing that we can do is patch up the cuts and wait for him to wake up. And so they went to work. What they didn't know was that

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Inside of Beast Boy's mind however, an entirely different situation was presenting itself._

 _Gasping, Beast Boy's eyes flew open. The first thing he registered was that he could see the sky. Yet there were no birds. In fact the only thing that he could hear at all was the sound of waves breaking against the shore. Sitting up he realized that he was outside Titan's Tower, on the beach. Taking in a quick view of his surroundings he came to a quick conclusion. Judging from the lack of noise and any other signs of life he was no on Earth. In fact he wasn't even in reality. It was his mindscape._

 _Beast Boy's mindscape was similar to Raven's in that it existed in his head and was often used to help settle emotions. However, unlike Raven, he did not have different people that represented his emotions running around. There was only one other thing in here that he had to worry about. Figuring that he was here anyways he headed for the Tower._

 _Stepping in to Titan's Tower he immediately headed for his room. It wasn't normal for him to be pulled into his mindscape without him wanting to. If this was happening then something was wrong and he had a feeling he knew what it was. Walking down the hallway towards his room he noticed all the memories that flashed through the walls. At the beginning was memories with his parents. Then him with the Doom Patrol. And most recently was of Beast Boy and the Titans in the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil. Finally he reached the end of the hallway and came to his room. Opening up the door the first thing he noticed was the claw marks that were right in front of his door. His eyes then quickly moved to his closet, where the door had been smashed open from the inside. 'Shit' said Beast Boy and he quickly ran to the closet. Unlike in real life, in his mind the closet had stairs that led down. Rushing down the stairs he arrived in a dark room, lit only by torches. Towards the back wall lay chains and the wall had holes in it like the chains had been torn off the wall. Cursing yet again Beast Boy ran back up the stairs and headed for the roof of the tower._

 _Bursting onto the roof he did a quick scan of his surroundings and sure enough he found what he had been looking for. Standing towards the edge, looking out over the ocean was what appeared to be a taller, more muscular version of himself. Walking up behind the figure Beast Boy said, 'How did you get out Beast?' 'During the fight, the Creature was attacking our pack. You were too weak to do what had to be done so I forced my way out. You really should let me out more. That was fun.' 'Listen, we've talked about this. You are too primal, too reckless. You don't care who we hurt as long as we protect ourselves and the pack.' 'Well the pack can get themselves killed for all I care. They betrayed us.'_

 _At this a look of confusion came across Beast Boy's face. 'What do you mean they betrayed us? What happened after I blacked out?' 'Allow me to show you'. So the two of them touched hands and the scenes were replayed though Beast Boy's mind. He saw everything and felt everything that the Beast had felt. The last he remembered was falling out of the sky. He didn't even feel himself hit the ground. 'Oh my god, they did betray us. But where are we. We could be in danger.' 'Allow me to go see.' 'No, you could hurt someone. I'll go. You are not getting out again.' 'I'm sorry master, but you no longer have any choice in the matter. Like it or not I am free and you will not be trapping me again. It is time you embraced me. I am a part of you, no matter how much you want to deny it. So whether you like it or not, I will be free again. You are in control of course but I am you. So if we are in another situation again I will not sit by and do nothing. It is time you embraced who you are. And it starts now.'_

 _After saying this Beast began to glow green. He then touched Beast Boy and was absorbed into him. Beast Boy closed his eyes to the pain and when they opened again they were glowing green. With a look to the sky he suddenly disappeared. The next moment his eyes shot open._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'This boy was making one hell of a recovery', thought Batgirl. It had been about a day since she had found him on the outskirts of town and his wounds had all finished healing hours ago, though they left a few impressive scars. However, he had yet to wake up. No one could understand it, everything was back to normal with him. His arm had completely healed, his ribs reset and all scratches and cuts faded. Yet he did not wake up. Batman had just gone upstairs to call Robin and let him know they had his teammate. She also suspected he wanted to ask the Boy Wonder some things about the green Titan.

She was right. Up in the mansion Batman was speaking to his former apprentice using a personalized, more secure version of Skype. "So what you're saying is that in the course of a few hours Beast Boy managed to make it from Jump City, all the way across the country to Gotham when he was severely injured", the Boy Wonder asked. "I suppose", came Batman's response. "I didn't exactly have a reference for when he left Jump City before I called you. However he is doing fine. He seems to have completely healed, something that has me amazed. However, what I want to know is how he got all those injuries"? At this Robin winced and began to run his hands through his hair.

"Well, we had an issue with a creature for a few days. We actually ended up naming it the Creature. No matter what we did it would just reform like nothing had happened. We got into a huge fight with it and it ended up sending Beast By through a couple trees. Believe it or not that was when the trouble actually really started. A few years back Beast Boy was exposed to some chemicals and ended up turning into some kind of werewolf. But that wasn't the bad part. He completely lost control of his emotions. Anyway we fixed it and haven't had any more problems. Until yesterday that is. After Beast Boy hit the tree he just lost it. That was the return of what we call the Beast. It's not Beast Boy but it took over his body. He's dangerous in that state and he went after the Creature. I ordered everyone to let them be because I have no idea how things would go. Raven didn't listen. She went after them. We tried to follow but we ended up losing them. When we did find her we saw the Beast crouching over her while raven was unconscious. The Beast had hurt Raven so we had to fight him off. We were all pretty tired and injured but I guess the Beast was more so because we were able to chase it off. We figured that Beast Boy would wake up and take control again but I guess the Beast made it all the way to you guys."

"And what happened to the Creature", Batman asked. "We don't know. When we got there it was gone. You need to be careful. Beast Boy is a nice guy that wouldn't hurt a fly, not like he could anyways. But the Beast is a different story. He is wild, feral and a much better fighter than Beast Boy is."

"I think we'll be fine", came Batman's reply. "I'll call you guys when he is awake so you can come get him." Before Robin could reply an ear shattering roar came from underneath the house. Robin looked at Batman with wide eyes and said "You should probably go get that". Batman immediately raced down towards the Bat cave. However, what he saw was not what he expected. It was just as Robin had said. The green Titan had turned into some kind of werewolf. However, he was not being the aggressive, savage beast that Robin had said he was. Instead, he was simply standing there in a defensive position. His eyes warily moving from Batman to Batgirl. It only took an instant for Batman to realize what was going on. "Cassandra stand down", he called out to her. She looked at him as though he were crazy but she knew better than to question him. She immediately stepped back and took a much more relaxed stance. Batman did the same thing. The response was immediate. Beast Boy lowered his guard and he started to shrink and turn back into the teen. He stumbled a bit but managed to catch himself from falling. He was not the same scrawny kid that Batman had seen before. It was like there was a part of the Beast that had stayed with him when he changed back. Looking around his surroundings his eyes then settled on Batman and widened. "Where am I".

 **So this chapter was really interesting to right. It took a while because I wanted to make sure to get a decent introduction to Batman and Batgirl and also Beast Boy's inner struggles. Will he finally embrace the Beast inside of him or will he continue to fight with it. Coming next chapter. Please comment and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks and see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this chapter will be focusing on what goes on back at Titan's Tower. When will Raven finally wake up? What will she have to say about what they did to Beast Boy? Again we will be seeing a stubborn Robin. I have a good reason for this though. Robin always believes that the world is black and white. There is good and evil. Light and dark. So naturally he is not going to accept the fact that Beast Boy's dark side (AKA Beast) is something that he needs. As usual I own nothing and no one. Enjoy.**

 **Also, just running an idea over in my head. Thinking about starting a How to Train Your Dragon fanfic as I've had this idea running through my head for a few days now. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Chapter 3: The Aftermath**

The atmosphere back at Titans Tower was gloomy to say the least. Raven was still unconscious, Cyborg was sitting around bored due to the fact that he had no one to play videogames with. Robin had just finished his conversation with Batman and was scanning the city in an attempt to locate the Creature (he still has no idea that Beast Boy destroyed it). And lastly Starfire was watching some documentary on algae like she used to with Beast Boy.

Suddenly a beeping sound came from an object Cyborg was carrying. "Yo guys, Raven's waking up." The Titans then raced to the medical bay just in time to see Raven's eyes flutter open. The first words that came out of her mouth were "Beast Boy?" "Don't worry Raven", responded Robin. "You're safe. We got to Beast Boy before he could do any serious damage to you." "What are you talking about? Beast Boy didn't do this to me the Creature did. Last thing I remember was Beast Boy turning into a snake and biting the Creature. It started to melt or something. I blacked out when I saw Beast Boy coming back over to help me. And what do mean you got to him?"

The Titans all started to look around at each other. Raven, being an empath, could immediately identify the emotion coming off all of them. Guilt. "Listen Raven", said Cyborg. "When we got there Beast Boy was leaning over you and you were unconscious. But it wasn't really Beast Boy. It was the Beast and because of this we kinda thought that he had done that to you."

Raven looked at her team shocked. She could not believe that they actually thought that Beast Boy would hurt her. "What! How could you think that Beast Boy would ever hurt me? Or any of us for that matter. Didn't you learn anything from the last time that happened? What did you guys do to him anyways?" The Titans looked around at each other for a minute but it was Robin that finally stepped up to answer her question. "We kinda attacked him and drove him away." "YOU WHAT?" This was screamed by Raven, anger burning in her eyes. "Where is he now, is he alright?" "Yes, he's fine. I got a call from Batman earlier saying that they found him just outside of Gotham. Also, towards the end of the call, I'm pretty sure that I heard him wake up. And from the sound of it, I'd say that he was still the Beast when he woke up. I'm sure Batman can handle himself but he's probably going to need to subdue him. Batman said that he'd call back when he thinks Beast Boy will be ready to come home."

After saying this he walks out of the medical Bay. Ever since Beast Boy became the Beast Robin has always had this thought that was poking at the back of his mind whenever he thought about Beast Boy. Everyone knew his carefree attitude and constant jokes. However, after the first incident with the Beast Robin began to take notice of what he was like when he thought no one was watching. When he thought he was alone, that smile dropped and Robin could see dark emotions pass across his face. He never did anything to prove this but Robin had simply sensed it was there. He was a leader for a reason, he knew how to read people. Especially members of his own team. That also led to him questioning other things about the green Titan. Like the fact that he never seemed to take that uniform off. He would always go out of his way to make sure that uniform did not come off, at least not around other people. And the last thing that he realized, this was a fairly recent revelation, was that they really knew nothing about Beast Boy's past. The only thing they knew was that he was a member of the Doom Patrol before he became a Titan. What he did before that and wat he did after that was a complete mystery to them. The last thing that he realized was that Beast Boy was holding back. Robin knew that he could be a very capable opponent and was a fantastic member of this team. However, as leader is was his job to know his team and assess their strengths and weaknesses. This has led to him ranking the Titans. If he had to make a list it would go himself, then Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy would be the last. This changed a bit after what happened with the Brotherhood of Evil.

When the Titans were scattered across the world Beast Boy had shown great strength and leadership in getting together a small group of Titans and taking on an entire army. Beast Boy showed great strength and leadership and that for some reason made Robin nervous. If only he could figure out why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, across the country a different conversation was taking place. To say that Beast Boy was freaking out was an understatement. Batman had a hard enough time making out what he was saying as he seemed to jump from one topic to the next.

"Oh my god, you're Batman. But where the hell am I? Who the hell is she? How did I get here? I'm in the Batcave. I can't remember anything."

Batman was actually starting to get nervous that he would have to tranquilize the young man just to get him to calm down. Finally, after this went on for about 5 more minutes he started to calm down. When he saw the Titan finally calm down it seemed all the fight had drained out of him. His legs then gave out underneath him and it was only the fast reflexes of Batgirl that caught him before he hit the ground. She then proceeded to drag him over to the nearest chair, where she then deposited him.

"Wow, you're really Batgirl. And you're Batman. It's such an honor to meet you guys. I can't believe I'm actually in the Batcave. Wait until I tell Robin. No, wait, he's already been in here. Ok then Cyborg. He is going to be so jealous."

Batman figured that it was about time to put a stop to this. He had some questions of his own that needed to be answered. "Beast Boy, calm down and look at me." Said Titan immediate did what the Dark Knight said, staring up at him with awestruck eyes. "Good, now there are some questions that we need to have answered. What is the last thing that you remember?"

He saw the concentrated look come across Beast Boy's face. "I…I remember a fight. It was the Creature. I was with Terra when I got the call from Robin that he needed my help. I ran to them and that thing was attacking all of my friends. We were holding our own but that thing just kept healing itself. Nothing we did made any difference. Then I remember getting hit and going through a tree. Then I remember…" Beast Boy trailed off as a look of fear quickly passed in front of his eyes. After a pause he continued with is story but Batman and Batgirl both knew from that pause that he was hiding something. "I then remember a daze. It was like I saw what happened but I was acting purely on instinct. I crashed into the Creature and managed to get it on the run. I followed it, we fought. At some point Raven got knocked out and I just remember getting even angrier. I turned into a snake, a really poisonous one, and bit it on the neck. The poison then just melted the Creature away. I went over to check on Raven when I felt something hit my back and I turned around and saw…" Again he trailed off. This time a look of pure anger came across his face. It made batman put his guard up and Cassandra actually got nervous. When he continued it was though very tightly controlled anger.

"It was my team. They attacked me. They betrayed me. My own pack turned against me. How dare they attack one of their own. Alpha ordered the attack. I could tell. I had no choice. There is no greater evil that a member can perform than to attack his own pack. So I left."

By the end of this speech both Batman and Batgirl's eyes were wide but for completely different reasons. Cassandra could not believe that his own team would turn on him like that. Batman however, had something else on his mind. When Beast Boy was talking he began to sound less and less human. Using terms like pack and Alpha instead of team and leader. There was something about this Titan that told him there was much to be learned. Batman had spent a lifetime learning to read people and if his instincts were correct there was something powerful and possibly dangerous lurking underneath the surface of this Titan. Which brought him to make a split second decision.

"Beast Boy, what would you say if I told that you were going back to the Titans tomorrow?" For a split second there was that look of anger written on his face before it quickly faded to be replaced by a look of confusion. "I don't know to be honest," came Beast Boy's reply. "I mean they betrayed and attacked me and I don't think that I can go back to them yet, if at all."

"Well what if I told you that you didn't have to? You interest me Beast Boy, that body of yours is very unique. I don't think I have ever seen anyone heal that fast. So I am going to offer you a deal. You can stay here with Cassandra and I for a while. In exchange for allowing me to run some tests on you I will train you in much the same way that I did Robin though after a while I could work your shapeshifting into the routine. I cannot tell you how long this would take but my best estimate would be around a year. Of course there will be rules that you need to follow if you are going to be staying here. First, you are to do exactly what I say when I say it. Second, you are not to tell anyone of the Batcave or me or Batgirl. Third, you are not to leave the grounds until I say you can. These are the basic rules but others may get added. So the decision is yours Beast Boy, what do you choose?"

A look of anguish came across the Titan's face yet in his heart he knew what the right decision was going to be. "I…I choose"

 **Ok, I'm going leave it at that for now. Many people already know what he is going to choose but I figured it would be fun to leave it at some sort of cliff hanger, though again not really. So next chapter we are going to see his decision. Does he decide to train with Batman, or will he return to Titans Tower and face his teammates, even though he does not believe that they trust him. Either way, next chapter I can promise more internal struggles between Beast Boy and Robin, no matter what the decision may be. So again, please comment and let me know what you guys are thinking. I'll try to post another chapter by the end of the week. And also, seriously, How to Train your Dragon fanfic. Good idea? Let me know what you think. Thank you and I hope to see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this chapter we find out what Beast Boy decided. How will his decision effect his life? What will his life look like from here one out? Like always I don't own anything or anybody. On a separate not, my HTTYD fanfic is up, please give it a look. Thanks and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4: Choices and Consequences**

Titan's Tower

It had been a day since Robin had spoken to Batman and they were anxiously awaiting the call that told them they could come get their friend and teammate. Things around the tower were tense to say the least. Raven was refusing to speak to any of her teammates. She understood what had been going through their minds when they did it. But the fact is that they clearly did not trust Beast Boy enough to think he could control himself. This hits close to home as she has a similar problem.

She has demons inside her and she cannot always control it. True, it has been a long time since she let anger loose but it might happen again. Are the Titans going to attack her if that happens? Drive her away.

The Titans are all hanging out in the common room doing their usual thing. Robin and Starfire were on the couch, sitting very close to each other. If Beast Boy was here he would definitely have made some kind of a joke about it. They then hear a beeping sound signaling that they have an incoming message. All members of the team gather in front of the screen. It comes to life and they are greeted by Batman.

"So, is Beast Boy ready for us to come get him", Robin asks his former mentor.

"Actually Robin, we had a little talk about that." "What do you mean you had a talk?" "Well, I asked Beast Boy if he really wanted to go back or if he would rather stay here and train with me. And, well, he said that he wanted to stay."

The reaction from the Titans is angry to say the least. There is yelling from every single one of them however it is Raven's question that finally gets answered.

"Why would he want to stay there rather than come home to his team?"

"Well, in his own words, he's not ready to return home after you guys betrayed him. He said that he is not ready to forgive you guys yet. So when I offered him some time away as well as a chance to train with myself and Batgirl he jumped at the opportunity."

The Titans are devastated when they hear this. Yes, they knew that they had some apologizing to do to Beast Boy when they saw him but they never thought that he would want to leave the team.

"We want to talk to him about this", Cyborg says.

All the Titans nod their heads. They wanted to hear this directly from Beast Boy but above all else they just wanted to talk to him and see if he was alright. Batman nods his heads and heads off to bring Beast Boy over.

It only took about a minute until Beast Boy's face fills the screen as he sits down in front of the videocall.

"Beast Boy", says Robin. "I just want to say how sorry we are for attacking you. We should have found another way rather than attack you."

This only seems to make Beast Boy angrier. "Listen Robin, even now you don't understand why I am really angry with you. Yes, it's the fact that you attacked me but what makes it worse is the fact that you do not trust me."

"Friend Beast Boy, we do trust you", says Starfire. "It is the Beast that we do not trust."

All the Titans nod their heads at this. Well almost all of them. Raven is just sitting there watching the conversation. She knows that she is the one Titan that beast Boy is not angry with. She wants to be able to speak to him alone so she is simply waiting for her chance.

Their answers however only seem to make things worse. "The Beast is me", he yelled. "You have never understood that part. He is not just some vicious alter ego that wants to destroy everything in sight. He is a part of me. He is my animal instincts. Animals do not just attack randomly and try to destroy everything in their path. They only attack if they feel threatened or if their pack is threatened. You guys are my pack. Or were my pack. I don't know what to think right now. You should have learned from the first time he got out that he protects. He protected Raven because she was a part of his pack. That's what he does. He is protector. The bottom line is that now you have lost our trust. Well, not you Rae. You didn't do anything so I'm sorry that this decision affects you as well. We're still mad at you guys so no. I'm not coming back yet. I am going to train with Batman and after that we'll see if I have forgiven you guys yet".

This outburst has left all of them shocked. They did not expect this to be the way that they are reunited with their teammate. Finally, it is Raven that speaks up. "First of all Beast Boy I would just like to say thank you for saving me from the Creature. Now I just need to ask. How long are you planning on staying with Batman?"

Beast Boy sighs. He really does feel bad about this because raven had not done anything to him yet this decision affects her as well as all of them. "Batman says that my training should take right around a year. It could be a little more, it could be a little less. Until then I am under orders not to contact any of you guys. Batman says the key to training is to remove all distractions and that means you guys. Also I think this will be a good opportunity to get my emotions straightened out. So, I guess I'll see you guys in a year."

With that he shuts off the screen and Titans Tower I once again quiet. Cyborg and Starfire have their heads down in shame. Cyborg had always thought of BB as his little brother and Starfire had always thought of Beast Boy as her best friend. Raven was simply standing there, emotionless. She could not blame Beast Boy for what he had done. If it had been her she probably would have done the same thing. Also, the opportunity to train with Batman. That was just too good to pass up. However, Robin stood there staring out the window with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Did anyone else notice that he said 'we'", he asked. "When he was talking he said WE are still mad at you. Not I am so mad at you, WE are so mad at you."

"Why does that matter", Raven snapped.

"Because, that means the Beast is still there. I don't know if he knows it or not but the he does not have a handle on the Beast right now. I don't care what he thinks, if you indulge in the dark side of your mind it just leads to trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Gotham city Beast Boy was out in the back yard of the manor Beast Boy was sitting on the branch of the tallest tree he could find. He had come here right after his conversation with the Titans. No matter what he had said to them this decision had been one of the hardest he had ever had to make. They had become his family and he loved all of them. Maybe that was why what they had done to him had hurt him so much.

' _They deserved it master'_

Beast Boy sighed. 'You know why they did what they did. They don't know you the way I do. Hell, I didn't even understand you until a few days ago. And you're a part of me.'

' _Perhaps. But this time away will do us well. We can perfect our skills without any of them holding us down. They need to understand that what I truly am. I am not just your animal instincts, I'm the other half of you.'_

'I know. With us finally working together we should improve drastically.'

' _Of course we will. You still don't fully understand just what I mean to you. Because I am the other half of you, you have simply been scratching the surface of our true potential. Keeping me locked up all these years you have been crippling yourself. Everything you have done has just been half of you. When we are truly one, you will possess a power you have never known.'_

'What does that mean?'

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears the sound of someone else climbing up the tree to sit next to him. Looking over he meets the gaze of Batgirl. Both of them are waiting for the other to make the first move until Beast Boy give up.

"Was there something that you needed?"

Batgirl nods her head.

"…You wanna tell me?"

"Batman, follow."

After saying this she leaps down from the tree and heads inside the manor. Beast Boy waits for a second before leaping down to race after her.

"Hey, I don't think we have ever been properly introduced. My name's Garfield but everybody knows me as Beast Boy".

"…Batgirl"

"So, I heard that you're the second Batgirl that's been working with Batman. Got any tips on how to stay alive during this training period", he says with a laugh.

"…Follow orders."

With that he and Batgirl are back in the mansion. Batman is waiting for Beast Boy in the hallway. "Alright Beast Boy, follow me and I will show you to your room. Is there anything that I will be needing to have sent from Titans Tower?"

"No, I don't exactly have a lot of stuff. I mean I could use some more uniforms from my closet because this one will probably get dirty and I would like some clothes that I can just relax in but other than that no."

"Alright, I'll ask Robin to send your clothes. I will also have Alfred order you some more clothes. Now this is your room. Set it up how you will however no permanent changes. You can go down and tell Alfred what you would like to eat when you are ready. Take today to adjust and get settled in. Tomorrow, I expect you out behind the manor at 5 o'clock sharp for training. At this point I will be pushing you to your limits. I need to see exactly what I am working with here. No shapeshifting will be allowed yet. I want to see what you can do in this body."

Beast Boy nods until he remembers something that Batman said. "Wait, 5 AM. Are you kidding me that's way too early to be waking up. You can't expect…" He trails off seeing the look that Batman is giving him. "Actually, you know 5 AM sounds great. I'll be getting a nice early start to the day haha. Can't wait."

After hearing this Batman leaves out the door. Sighing, Beast Boy flops backwards onto his bed and puts his hands on his head. "And I thought Robin was tough. What did I get myself into?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back downstairs Batgirl is waiting for the return of Batman. She finally hears him walking down the stairs and stands up to greet her mentor.

"Listen Cassandra. While Beast Boy is here you will be helping to train him however you will be helping me at the same time. Your job is to get to know him. He is hiding something, I just don't know what. I doubt he is simply going to tell us so you will need to find out what you can. Also let me know how his training goes when I am not around. Both what he actually does and what you notice about him. Am I understood?"

Batgirl gives a nod of her head. Batman turns to leave but is stopped when Cassandra begins to talk. "Uh, I notice…he outside. Before I bring to you. Him seem to have…talk with himself."

Batman considers these words carefully.

"He was having a conversation with himself? Out loud?"

Cassandra shakes her head no to this. Batman keeps that thoughtful look on his face as he give her last order. "Keep an eye on that. Every time you think he is doing it I want to know about it."

With this said he turns around and walks to the Batcave. He has a lot to think about and he needs to get everything ready for Beast Boys test tomorrow. On top of physically training him Batman also wants to run tests to see if he can figure out just what makes him what he is.

Upstairs Beast Boy is thinking 'tomorrow is going to be a long day.' If only he knew just how right he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this update took longer than I originally wanted but I wanted to make sure it was good and not rushed. Thanks for waiting. Ok, so here we will be getting batman's boot camp but there will also be some investigation by Batman. We will get a bit of an insight into BB's past. We will also check in on how life has been with the Teen Titan's back in Jump City. I am seriously considering a BB/Batgirl pairing. Let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 5: The past is never gone**

'Holy crap, I can't breathe'. This is the only thought that was going through the young changelings mind as he was on the last mile of batman's little 15k morning 'jog'. And by jog he meant something that Batman said he'd better get done in less than 50 minutes. Normally that wouldn't be a probably however the whole rule where he couldn't use any of his animal forms made things about 10X harder. Despite everything he somehow managed to finish the last mile with about ten seconds to spare. However the last sprint that he needed to cross the line had him completely wiped out.

He collapsed as soon as crossing the finish line, staring up at the sky. Batgirl walked over to him and stood, looking down at the young Titan laying in the grass. "Not bad for first time. Now come, have go weight room."

Beast Boy gave a groan before getting to his feet and going after her. Inside the weight room he saw everything you could possibly need to work out. From barbells to balance beams it was obvious that this was where Batman trained all of his Batgirl's and Robin's, turning them into the sidekicks that he needed.

Turns out that today was all about seeing what Beast Boy could do. Batgirl had him max out on all of workouts. Seeing how high he could jump, how much he could bench press, and how long he could stay balanced. By the end he could barely feel anything except for his muscles throbbing painfully. Batgirl gave him about 10 minutes to relax before telling him to get up and follow her.

She led them back into the kitchen where Alfred had made lunch for them. Luckily he had already been informed to the fact that Beast Boy was a vegetarian. He took about half an hour for lunch. This gave him an opportunity to talk to Batgirl.

"So, Batgirl. How long have you been working with Batman?"

"Few years", was her response. "You're not much of a talker, are you?" Beast Boy asked. It was Alfred that actually answered this question. "Pardon me Master Beast Boy. Miss Cassandra was never taught to speak when she was younger so she is still learning."

Cassandra glared at him as if she did not want this information to come out yet. Beast Boy just looked at her with that sparkle in his eyes whenever he learned something new about a potential friend.

"Wow, so your name's Cassandra. Can I call you Cassie or maybe just Cass? Also, why weren't you taught how to speak? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. You could ask me anything if you want."

Cassandra chuckled to herself. There was something about this changeling that intrigued her. She could tell he had been through a lot in his life yet he still managed to stay so positive. That combined with the fact that Batman asked her to find out more about him led her to open her mouth and answer him.

"Father was assassin. Trained me to be assassin. He no think speak important enough." "Oh, ok. Well since you answered one of my questions I guess it's only fair. Was there something that you wanted to ask me?"

Batgirl thought about this question. She knew she would only have time for one question before Beast Boy needed to go meet Batman. She also didn't want to press to hard and have him retreat into himself. She finally decided on what seemed like a safe enough question, "What was life like before you joined Doom Patrol." As soon as she finished this question she realized it was a mistake. His smiling carefree look immediately turned dark and pained. "You no have tell me if you no want", Batgirl said quickly.

"No, a deal is a deal. You told me something about your past that was probably not easy to tell so I guess I can do the same. I grew up with my parents. They were very well respected scientists that traveled the world studying different animals and cultures. Because of this I spent most of my life early life in Africa. When I was there I somehow got this extremely rare and incurable disease. My parents figured out that only animals are not affected by it so they decided to inject me with the DNA of some mixture of multiple animals. They never told anyone exactly what combination it was. They wanted to make sure nothing like this could never be reproduced. It didn't really work like how they thought it would, obviously. It ended up making me what I am today. My DNA is in a constant state of flux so whatever I have isn't affecting me. But it is still there. I've had a lot of people ask me if I would ever want this to be reversed and I always say no. There are two reasons for that. One, I really do like helping people. The second is the fact that if someone did turn me back into what I was I would be dead within the week."

Batgirl stared at him, stunned. She didn't show it on the outside, her face remained as calm and emotionless as it usually was. However on the inside she was trying to imagine what that was like. Knowing that you have some incurable disease inside of you and the only reason you didn't die a long time ago was because your DNA was so messed up even the disease couldn't pin it down fast enough to kill you. Many hero's abilities had become their life however Beast Boy's seemed to have granted him life.

She knew that he didn't completely answer her question but that was alright. There would be other days and she did not want to push him too far on the first day.

Beast Boy was very thankful for the fact that Cassandra didn't press the matter any further. She was smart and he knew that she would pick up that he didn't tell her everything but the truth was he had never told anyone anything. In fact the only person that knew what he had been through was Mento and that was only because he had read Beast Boy's mind. And even Mento did not know everything. He had learned very quickly how to put up mental barriers in his mind and he had gotten very good at it. He could even stand up to the best mental assault. He knew because he already had. Mento was a firm believer in his teammates practicing keeping him out of their heads. Beast Boy had been a natural at it. Mento had never figured out why that was but Beast Boy had a pretty good idea as to why. He had a feeling that it was because of something, or rather someone that was guarding his mind.

His thought process was interrupted by Batgirl as she told him it was time to go and meet with Batman. He had been told that it was one of Batman's research meetings. He had made it very clear that he wanted to study Beast Boy while he was staying here. Beast Boy hoped that this wouldn't be a problem. He was still very anxious around any kind of needle ever since…him.

Beast Boy went down into the Batcave to meet Batman. He just wanted to get this over with. It was barely past noon and he already just wanted this day to be over with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Titan's Tower was quiet. Way too quiet. That was the thoughts going through Cyborg's head as he sat in front of the T.V. playing video games. He was beating up on people online as Beast Boy was no longer there challenge him. They had discovered over the last few days without Beast Boy that he was the source of most of the entertainment in the tower. Also, their team was really designed to be a five person team. Robin had spent all of yesterday researching and putting together a list of possible replacements for the green Titan. He had assured them that they would only be a temporary replacement.

Today, they were supposed to be deciding on their favorite candidate but very little of that was actually getting done. Robin had taken Starfire out to a movie in order to pass the time. They had been seeing a lot more of each other lately and Cyborg suspected it was only a matter of time until they became official. But, you never know. Robin let his vendetta against anyone that committed a crime blind him to personal issues. Speaking of which, crime in the city had dropped significantly with all of their usual villains being frozen and kept in a special prison in Paris.

That was a very interesting problem that the Titan's had to solve and it ended up being a very heated debate. Many had said that it was immoral to keep all those villains frozen however in the end they had decided it would be easier if they were. That way, they wouldn't need to worry about constant breakouts. Of course, there were those that saw the writing on the wall and had left the battle before they were captured. They had been laying low for the last few months but it was only a matter of time.

Several hours later the Titans were all gathered in the common room and discussing their options for a temporary teammate. "All in favor", said Robin. Every Titan raised their hands. "And it is decided. The temporary member to our team will be…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on the other side of the country Beast Boy was settling in for bed once again. He never used to be one to go to sleep early but he had found over the last week of training with Batman and Cassandra that you take any sleep whenever you can. They had pushed him hard at improving his physical training and it was already starting to show results. His muscles had grown slightly larger and more defined. He was also a bit faster than he used to be. It wasn't much as they had just started a week ago but the improvement was definitely there.

It was these times of night, right when he was about to fall asleep, that he was able to really think about his life. He thought about his past and his present. He never thought about the future. The way his past had turned out led to him never thinking more than a day or two ahead because you never know what could happen. One day you could be happy and smiling and the next everything that you cared about could be ripped out from underneath you.

Tonight, he was thinking about his old team and how they were getting along without him. He had heard from Batman that they were searching for a temporary replacement for Beast Boy but last he heard had not decided on anyone yet. He knew that it was only a matter of time. He fell asleep wondering if, when his training was over, they would even want him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the house Cassandra was also thinking about her current situation. The young Titan had continued to intrigue her the more she found out about him. She had yet to find out what had happened to his parents however she figured there would be plenty of time to figure it out. Batman had left the information gathering to her as he would be focusing solely on how his powers worked.

He had granted them the day off from training tomorrow so Beast Boy had persuaded Batgirl to spend the day with him. Apparently there were many movies that she had not watched that he claimed were incredible. When he had found out that she had not watched any movies he had proclaimed that to be 'unacceptable' and declared that they would be having a movie marathon tomorrow. She was not looking forward to it but had decided it would be a good way to learn more about Beast Boy. He would be relaxed and more willing to tell her about his past.

She closed her eyes knowing that it was going to be a long day tomorrow. After all, she would rather run through batman's entire obstacle course than spend the day talking to someone. Beast Boy seemed friendly enough but she still did not trust him yet. It had taken her about a year before she even trusted Batman so the changeling would not earn it in a few days. No matter how friendly he seemed to be.

 **So that's my chapter. I apologize that it took so long for me to update but things got kinda crazy over the last week. I promise to have the next update for this story by the end of the week. I will be posting another chapter to "The Legend of Two Souls" first. Also, I don't know if I should give up on my "More than a Game" fanfic. Not many people seem to like it. Let me know if you think I should drop it. That would allow me to get out more updates to the stories people actually enjoy. Thank you, let me know how you like this chapter. Starting next chapter I will try to make them a bit longer. We will look in on Cassandra and Beast Boy's day off. I will be introducing a new OC. OI can tell you that he will be a part of the fanfic in the chapters to come. We will also take a look back at the Teen Titans and who they decided to add to the team. Till next time, Dark350 out. Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, I am getting to the end of the semester and things have gotten hectic. I promise that I am not abandoning this story. Anyway, this chapter we will continue to see a friendship forming between Cassandra and Beast Boy. This will be about a one month time skip from the last chapter. Is Batman finally comfortable enough to let Beast Boy come with him on a mission? Find out now.**

 **An Alpha Emerges: Chase through Gotham**

It had been about a month since Beast Boy had begun his training with Batman and already there were some very notable changes to his body. He was not any thicker, his body was simply not built like that, however the definition in his muscles was obvious to see. His skin tight uniform allowed for people to see the definition underneath it.

Along with his change in appearance came an improvement in is skills. After having his ass kicked on a daily basis going up against Batman and Cassandra did actually improve his hand to hand combat abilities. They still had not progressed to training with his abilities but Beast Boy was glad for this in a way. He was no longer incompetent without his abilities. He was still a long way from being as good as Robin but at the end of his training he would be. Beast Boy had the advantage of having a background in martial arts thanks to his time with the Doom Patrol.

He was currently on his was back downstairs. Batman had told him two hours ago that they were done for the day. This was earlier than usual but Beast Boy had not read much more into it. It wasn't a huge change from what Beast Boy normally did. The late afternoons mostly consisted of him lying on a table while Batman stuck needles into him. At first that had been a major problem. Beast Boy and needles had a very unpleasant past that he would rather not remember. Batman had been very interested as to why but he didn't question him extensively on it. When Beast Boy had told him that he did not want to talk about it Batman had immediately dropped it.

If this had happened during the first week that Beast Boy was here he would have been confused to say the least. However, the longer that he spent at the manor he had come to realize just how things worked around here. Beast Boy wasn't an idiot, he knew that it was Cassandra's job to get him to open up about his past and what was going on inside his head. He had first come to this conclusion during his first fight with Batman. He remembered it very clearly. He was getting his ass handed to him. He was trying to hold his own against the Dark Knight but it was no use. Then after one last hit he felt himself snap. He actually felt the Beast take control of his body. Batman still kicked his ass but Beast Boy had actually managed to land a hit on him. It was a pretty serious body blow. Though Batman tried to hide it Beast Boy could tell that he was sore. That hit had gone right to his midsection. Though he did not break a rib he was sure that he came close.

However, it was clear that he was not even close to actually beating his new mentor. It takes more than one shot to win a fight and Batman had mostly been caught off guard. Since then Beast Boy had managed to land a few more shots on him in the coming weeks but nothing as serious as that first shot. Apparently Batman had learned that he packed a lot of power into his blows if allowed to tee off.

Beast Boy knew that when Batman didn't question his change in attitude that there was something going on. Then, when Cassandra kept subtly dropping hints that he should open up to her he put two and two together. No that he had a problem with it. He knew that he needed to open up to someone and with Cassandra she never tried to push him. She let him do it at his own pace.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that he had just walked into the Bat Cave until Batman said, "You're late."

"Sorry Batman, it won't happen again. So, why'd you call this meeting?"

Batman simply raised his eyebrow at this. He had ditched his Batman costume after he learned that Beast Boy knew he was Bruce Wayne. Apparently, Beast Boy had been in Gotham City a few years ago during his time between teams. Beast Boy had picked up his scent and matched it to Batman's shortly after he arrived back at the mansion.

"So Cassandra, what do you think? Is he ready?" Batman asked. "Yes. He make good progress. Low danger job. He ready." Cassandra answered.

Cassandra's speech had been getting better and better the longer Beast Boy stuck around. The constant interactions with Beast Boy had allowed some of her walls to come down. Also, it helps when there is someone your own age to speak to.

"Ok, not that I don't love the whole mysterious speaking but do you wanna tell me what I am ready for?" Beast Boy asked irritably.

"Well, you have been here for a month now and I believe that it is time you leave the manor and join Cassandra and I on a mission."

Beast Boy's eyes immediately grow wide and excited. 'Finally, he is finally letting me get out of this damn place.'

"Awesome. So, wait what mission were you going to take me on?"

"Glad you asked." Responded Batman. He walks over to the computer and pulls up over a dozen banks spread throughout the United States. The last two were banks that were located in Gotham. "These are what we are investigating. Twenty one banks that have been broken into over the course of the last three years. They all show similar style which leads me to believe that they have all been performed by the same person. Over the course of these twenty two banks, the thief appears to have made off with somewhere between $150 and $200 million dollars."

At this Beast Boy's eyebrows shoot up. That was a lot of money to steal. The question in his mind was why was this mysterious person was continuing to steal. After all, that was more than enough money to disappear and live the rest of your life in comfort without ever needing to work again. Instead of saying this he settles for asking Batman a different question.

"Ok, so how do we know where he is going to strike? For all we know he could choose to rob a bank on the other side of the country."

"No, he will be hitting Gotham, and soon. From his pattern, he moves from city to city and robs every bank in the city before he moves on. It is usually in the course of a week then he disappears for a few weeks before resurfacing in a different city. Now, two nights ago I was actually able to catch him in the middle of one of his heists. I could not make out much about him because of the mask he wears but he has a solid body type and appear to be around 6'1" or 6'2". We fought for a minute or so, he appears to be very skilled. However, we only fought long enough for him to get some separation. He managed to land a blow that sent me into the wall. Nothing too serious but it gave him the opportunity to make it back to his car and get away. By the time I made it to the Batmobile there was no sign of the car. He was long gone."

No one ever beat the Batman. It was an unspoken truth, yet this man appeared to have done so. Sure, he didn't actually beat Batman but he did just enough to do what thieves do best. He got his money and he got away.

"So, what do you want us to do? Fight him with you?" asked Beast Boy while Cassandra nodded her head agreeing with the green Titan's question.

"No, I have another plan in mind. Now, it is not just about finding him, I want to find the couple hundred million dollars he has stolen. So you two will go into the bank and attempt to apprehend him. However, it is of no great concern if he attempts to get away. I will be waiting in the Batmobile to block off his escape route. He will have nowhere to go. Then we can question him, retrieve the money and send him to jail."

Both Beast Boy as well as Cassandra nod their heads agreeing with the plan.

"Very good. Now, stay in your mission clothes and stay down here. He could strike at any time and when he does we need to be ready to be on the road."

Again Beast Boy and Batgirl nod. They then go to the side to take a seat as they begin speaking to each other once again. This simple act makes Batman feel a rare warmth spreading through his body, something he had not felt in a very long time. It was happiness. 'This was clearly the right decision.' He thought thinking about his decision to take in Beast Boy. Regardless of what many people might think, when Batman takes someone into the Bat Clan he vows to protect them. That means all aspects of them. Cassandra has been on her own for far too long without anyone to talk to. Taking Beast Boy has proven to be a good idea for multiple reasons.

He had to admit that the green superhero had panned out much better than Batman would have ever believed possible so early into the training. He did have a head start of all of Batman's former students thanks to his days with the Doom Patrol however Beast Boy still showed signs of rapid improvement. However, Batman was far from stupid. There were still very important pieces of himself that Beast Boy refused to share with Cassandra. In fact if Batman had to guess, he would say that Beast Boy has told many of his secrets, however he still had yet to give up his deepest darkest secrets.

There was also another problem that Batman had begun to wonder about. What was going to happen with Beast Boy once he has finished his training here? From what Cassandra had told him, Batman knew that Beast Boy had yet to forgive his old team. When they had attacked him that had been a serious break of trust. However, that appeared to only be the detonator. From what Batman heard, Beast Boys issues with his team ran much deeper than just that one incident.

 _(Flashback)_

 _It was a week earlier and Batman was sitting in his study, waiting for Cassandra to show up and tell him what she had found out today. He did not need to wait long as Cassandra quietly slipped in to join him only five minutes later._

" _So, what have you found out today?"_

" _He finally open up much. He say he no really happy with team. They no trust him. Other issues. Not sure if want to go back."_

 _Batman sighed quietly to himself. He was very good at deciphering Cassandra's broken English however it was times like this that made him frustrated._

' _I will just have to ask him tomorrow.' Batman thought to himself._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _The next day came and the morning flew by. Batman did what he usually did. He secretly watched his two apprentices training and evaluated their progress. Cassandra was looking good as usual while Beast Boy continued to show signs of progress. His form was still sloppy but that was to be expected. After all, one cannot simply learn an ancient form of martial arts in a few weeks._

 _The afternoon soon went by, which consisted of Batman and Beast Boy sparring as they usually did. Beast Boy did manage to get one surprise shot on him however it was nothing more than a quick jab and Batman barely felt it. Now, they were finishing up their daily routine. Beast Boy was sitting in a chair while strapped up with needles as Batman continued to observe his blood and DNA. That was when Batman had asked Beast Boy the question. He could see Beast Boy think carefully about it before answering._

" _It's a really complicated problem. I mean, I love them all. They have been my family when no one else was. Robin and Cyborg are the brothers that I always wanted while Starfire and Raven have become like my sisters. However, since we are all a big family I have had to figure out what my role was in this family. I always thought that I was the comic relief of the group. Kept spirits up with some jokes, tried not to let the team ever feel too down. But now, when I look back I realize how they really saw me. I was the annoying little brother of the family. Sure they didn't always treat me like that but it's how they have always seen me. It starts with Raven. She was constantly putting me down ad bullying me. Just like an older sister would do to her annoying little brother when he was bothering her. Then there is Robin. He never really trusts me to do anything on my own. He always trusts Raven or Starfire or Cyborg to get the job done but whenever it comes to me he always needs to have some following along behind me, making sure that I am not messing anything up. He is like the oldest sibling that constantly sees his younger brother as someone that messes up whatever he is trying to do. Cyborg and Starfire are the two that I really don't mind. Starfire treats me as her little brother but in a good way. She is always there if I need to talk to anyone and she always sticks up for me whenever I need her to. Even sometimes when I don't need her too. She is like the protective older sister. Then of course there is Cyborg. To me, he is the fun older brother. Always has time for me and plays games with me. He is the only one in the Tower that I can really hang out with and have fun._

 _(End Flashback)_

Batman had never forgotten what Beast Boy had told him that day. He truly did consider them to be a part of his family. But Batman also thought that the way Beast Boy described it also sounded like a pack. Everyone had their roles and they stuck to those roles. If only he knew just how right he was. Right after explaining this to Batman Beast Boy had gone back up to his room and laid down. That is when he let his animal thoughts loose.

 _(Flashback)_

' _The way I descried them to Batman made them seem like family. But there is a part of me that sees them as a pack. And just like in every pack, every member had their roles. There was Robin. He was the Alpha of the pack, no doubt about it. The way he presented himself demanded respect and that is what he got. Then there was Starfire, the queen or Alpha's mate. The Queen's job was to make sure the pack remained close and functional while the Alpha worried about problems outside of the pack. Then there was Raven. She was like the elder of the pack because she was the wise one. She always seemed to have an answer or everything. The Cyborg, he was the Beta of the pack, the second best warrior other than the Alpha. His job was to always have the Alpha's back. Finally there was him, Beast Boy. He was the pack's Omega. The jokester. The useless one. He contributed very little to the pack and thus no one respected him.'_

 _That really did not sit well with the Beast. The Beast was an Alpha male by nature. One of the reasons that Beas Boy had to work so hard to keep up his joking appearance was so the Beast could not sneak out. There were times when every instinct in Beast Boys body had called for him to challenge Robin for control of the pack. It was only through much practice and self-control that he was able to avoid this._

' _ **But would it be so bad master? We would be much better than Bird Boy at leading the pack.'**_ _Beast Boy heard the Beast speaking to him in his head. This had become a regular occurrence since he had arrived. He could sense that he and the Beast were getting closer, their personalities beginning to merge together. He just did not know how to explain to the Beast why he could not take over the team._

' _We would not be able to take over. First thing is they are fiercely loyal to their leader. They would see us as the bad guy for walking in and taking over the team. Then there is Starfire. She above all others is fiercely loyal to Robin. If we tried to take over we would lose the team all together.'_

 _Beast Boy could sense that the Beast did not like this reasoning. To the Beast, everything should be like the wild. In the animal kingdom the strong rule. That was just the way things were. If there was a member of the pack that was stronger and more capable of leading, the previous alpha deserved to be overthrown._

 _(End Flashback)_

Batman was jolted out of his thoughts by the alarms going off. He quickly turned to the two teen heroes behind him. "Get ready. This is what we have been waiting for." After saying this they all hop into the Batmobile and were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the bank, the vault had just been opened and a masked figure was gathering the money and placing it into his silver and black Lamborghini Veneno. The car was his pride and joy, once he had added a couple of his own upgrades that is.

He was cut off from his work by the presence of two people running into the bank. To his surprise, neither one of these two were Batman. One appeared to be Batgirl while the other, to his surprise, was Beast Boy of the Teen Titans. This was the time to cut his losses and find a way to get back to his car. He figured the first thing that he had to do was to get them talking.

"Wow, Beast Boy. What are you doing in Gotham? I thought the Titans ran Jump City." The thief asked.

"None of your business dude. And how do you know who I am?"

"Well, I happened to pull of that bank job last year. As such I thought it was a good idea to learn exactly who I could be going up against. Fortunately, you guys took so long getting there I was able to make a clean getaway. Seriously, you need to work on your response time."

Once he finished saying this he launched a tiny explosive device that knocked both Beast Boy and Batgirl back into the wall. Again, that wasn't going to do any serious damage but it gave him enough time to climb into his car and speed out of the bank through the hole he had created. That hole was quickly filled with the Batmobile as Batman drove his car to block the whole.

The thief smirked at this. 'Well Bats, you really think that I can't create another whole?' He then turned to the side heading straight for a still intact part of the wall. Reaching to the side, he hit a button and a small missile shot out of the front of the car. It hit the wall, creating a hole big enough for the car to get through. Making a turn and he was out of the bank parking lot and into the streets.

Meanwhile Beast Boy and Batgirl had gotten up and run to the Batmobile. They quickly got in as Batman sped off after the thief. They caught back up to him on the expressway leading out of Gotham. Suddenly, the car ahead of them kicked it up a notch and sped off away from them.

"What are you doing Batman, go after him." Beast Boy yelled.

"I can't, I'm already giving the Batmobile everything it's got and it's just not enough. That car is just faster." Batman replied.

Soon they lost sight of the car completely. Seeing that there was nothing they could do they headed back to the bank to find any clues the thief might have left. They ended up finding a piece that must have fallen off the car when it came smashing through the bank. It had the logo of an automotive shop on it. They grabbed this piece and made their way back to the manor. Once inside, they hopped out and the two teens left to go to their rooms and change out of their mission clothes.

After this they headed back to the Bat Cave to see if Bruce had found anything on this shop. "Ok, so I tracked down the shop. Apparently it just opened about two months ago and is located just outside of town. It is already being praised for being the best auto body shop around. I don't know if this is just a front that the thief is using or if he just brought his car there to be fixed. So tomorrow Cassandra, you and Beast Boy will be taking one of my cars to the shop to get worked on. This shop does upgrades as well so just tell him that I want my car upgraded. Obviously say that this is for Bruce Wayne, not Batman. While they are working on my car ask questions and see what you can dig up. Understood?"

Both Cassandra and Beast Boy nod in response.

"Very well. Now go get some sleep. Obviously no training tomorrow as you are going to gather info so you can sleep in. However, at ten o'clock I expect you two to be out of here. Ok?"

Again they nod. They then turn around and head upstairs to bed. They bid each other goodnight and go into their respective rooms. Both fall asleep quickly while thinking the same thought. 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day.'

 **Thank you guys for waiting so long for this update. Again I apologize and I tried to make this chapter longer. I'm coming to the end of my college semester so things are kinda crazy but I promise after the semester is over I will be getting back to my regular updates. Again thank you for waiting so long. Please comment and tell me what you guys are thinking about the story so far. Next chapter we get to see some more bonding between Cassandra and Beast Boy. I will also be introducing my first own character. We will then take a look at what life with the Teen Titans has been like for the last month. Again, comment who you think has taken Beast Boy's place on the team. Until next time, thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so long time between updates. I'm sorry to all those that were waiting for my other fanfic but I did say that there would be no set update schedule. So for all those Teen Titans fans I just heard that TNT has picked up the franchise and is making a new live action TV series. So, that's the good news. The bad news is that due to a limited budget they had to make some changes to the team, which I am not a fan of. So, there will be no Beast Boy or Cyborg in this series which sucks because Beast Boy is my favorite character. They will be replaced by three members. Those members will be Hawk and Dove along with Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) in her Oracle form. Which reminds me I sense love triangle (Robin/Batgirl/Starfire). Let me know what you guys think. Also, no BB equals no BBRae. Anyway to the story.**

 **I had to do some thinking because I am gearing up to telling my interpretation to Beast Boys backstory, which will be told at the start of the next chapter though there will be hints throughout this chapter. There will be a clue to it right off the bat here. Also, will BB and Cassandra be able to find this elusive thief. Finally we will check back in on the Teen Titans and see who they brought it to cover BB's space. Find out right now.**

 **An Alpha Emerges Chapter 7: The Thief and the Mechanic**

 _(Justice League)_

The halls of the Justice League were bustling as the green heroine made her way through the halls. She had just gotten back from a two month vacation and was eager to find her friends and see what she had missed. The first one she ran in to was her boyfriend Superboy. They had gotten back together about a year ago when they realized that they still loved each other and their bond seemed to be stronger because of the time they spent apart.

Unfortunately, she still had yet to tell him everything about herself which caused some strain in their relationship. Superboy knew that she was holding back some things from him but had decided not to press her for answers, for which she was grateful. It was not that she did not trust him, there were simply some things about herself that she preferred to keep hidden. There were only two people in the world that knew all of her secrets. She frowned at the thought. Now that she was back there was someone she needed to go see. It had been far too long since they had last seen each other.

She greeted her boyfriend with a hug and a kiss. After being separated for so long it just felt good to be together again. "How have you been Megan?" Superboy asked. Everyone had taken to calling her Megan because it was easier than saying M'gann. "I have been well, that vacation was just what I needed", she replied with a smile. "So, have I missed anything exciting?"

"Actually yes", Superboy replied. "Apparently there has been some trouble with the Teen Titans."

This immediately changes her attitude from happy to scared. "What do you mean? What happened with the Titans? TELL ME!" Her voice was rising in volume while she had been talking until she was shouting by the end of it.

Superboy could not understand what the big deal was. Yes they were a young group of heroes so it would be natural that she would be worried however this seems to have brought her to near hysterics. There was something special about the Titans but he had no idea what it was. He added this to the list of things he still did not know about her.

"Well, it seems that the skinny green kid, what was his name? Beast Boy? Anyway they were fighting this new thing that they called the Creature and the kid just lost it. He became this monster that the Titan's called the Beast and went at the thing. No one actually saw how but somehow the kid beat it. However, the Creature knocked out another member, Raven, before Beast Boy managed to beat it. So, after the fight Beast Boy, still in that Beast phase, went over to check on Raven but the Titans thought that he attacked Raven. They attacked Beast Boy and the kid took off. He went missing for a few days until Batman called and said that the kid made it all the way to Gotham. Now apparently he is there training with Batman for the last month."

He had been watching Miss Martian's reaction the entire time during the story and he could easily recognize the emotions that came across her face. First worry, then relief, then to anger, back to worry and finally back to relief when she heard that Beast Boy was fine. That was enough for Superboy, he needed to know why the little kid meant so much to her.

"Ok Megan, I've tried to be understanding and I have not pressured you into telling me about your past but I need to know. Why do you care so much about a teenager that you have never even met before?"

Miss Martian sighed knowing that she owed him this at least. "Alright, we might want to find somewhere to sit down because this story could take a while. After that I need to make a trip to Gotham."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _(Gotham City)_

It was 9:30 in the morning and Beast Boy and Cassandra were heading out to check out the garage. They were bringing Bruce Wayne's Ferrari to the shop so they could take a look around and see if they found anything. Of course Cassandra was driving as Batman did not trust Beast Boy not to go crazy driving his expensive car. Not that price was an issue, Batman was rich enough to buy a dozen of those cars and not even blink an eye but that did not mean that he wanted to. Batman had given Beast Boy a holoring to change his appearance. This was not necessary for Cassandra as few had ever seen her other than in her Batgirl costume and she always had a mask on.

They pulled up to the garage just outside the city at around 10 in the morning. Looking up they saw the sign that said "Custom Automotive" showing them that they were in the right place. As they pulled in to the parking lot they saw three cars parked outside that were clearly waiting on repair. They appeared to be ordinary cars though neither knew what kind they were. It appeared to be one Honda and two BMW's.

Parking the car they head in to the shop to find the manager. They get to the counter but there is no one around. "Huh, I guess they must all be in the back", Beast Boy said. Cassandra nods her head then notices a bell on the counter. She rings it and a moment later they hear "I'll be right there."

Sure enough in walks a young male, looks to be around the age of 19 or 20. He has grease on his hand and he is carrying a towel that he is using to wipe his hands off with. He was a solid six foot two with a fit body that screamed he was in good shape. He had a smile on his face that seemed friendly enough and his tone was light and friendly. "What can I do for you two?"

Beast Boy and Cassandra look at each other as if debating who was going to be speaking. After a second it seems like Beast Boy decided to take matters in to his own hands as Cassandra's speaking was still a work in progress. "We work for Mister Bruce Wayne and he was wondering if you could take a look at his car. Standard procedure oil change, tire rotation, as well as any other upgrades that you might see. Can we speak to your manager?"

"I am the manager, my name's Jason." The man who they now know is named Jason responds. "And as you can see I am very busy. I can definitely do it, I just probably won't get to it until tomorrow. I already have three other cars ahead of you, not counting the one I am currently working on."

"Oh, well. Mister Wayne would like his car to be finished as soon as it can so…" Beast Boy replied.

"Look, I get that you are just doing your job but even famous multi-billionaire businessmen like Bruce Wayne need to wait their turn. And before you say it no. Offering me more money is not going to change anything, I did not start this business to make a ton of money."

"Why start business then?" This was the first time that Cassandra had decided to speak since arriving.

Jason looked at her for a moment before replying "Money is not really a problem ok. My grandfather was a really successful investor. And I mean big time, like when a company is making a big decision and they call in the biggest shareholders, they called him. I am the last member of my family so I inherited all of it. I started this garage so people would have somewhere they could bring their cars to get fixed and not get completely ripped off."

Beast Boy gave him an appreciative look before saying "That's awesome dude. So is there like another guy that we could see about getting this car done today?"

"Sorry man. I'm the only guy here. If I ever find another mechanic that is as good as I am they've got the job. Until then I'm all there is."

"Well then, what if we help you. I don't know about my associate here" Beast Boy says with a humorous look at Cassandra, "But I used to help my brother out when he was building his own car so I'd be a good assistant. This way cars get done faster and Mr. Wayne gets his car back today. What do ya say?"

Jason seemed to think about this for a minute before smiling and shaking Beast Boy's hand. "Deal. Now how about we get started. If we have any chance of getting to your car by the end of the day we have to work fast." And so they went off to start working while Cassandra watched and looked around the garage. Searching for any sign that he could be this elusive thief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _(Teen Titans)_

The Titans had been having a rough time in the month that Beast Boy had been gone. They had been having no problems with the villains that would come up, most of them were frozen in a maximum security prison anyways. However, no one had realized just how much they would miss Beast Boy personally. His bad jokes and carefree attitude was sorely lacking.

The team had decided to bring in two new heroes in an attempt to cover the space that he had occupied. Kid Flash and Jinx had been great additions and skill wise, the team had never been better. However, mentally they were beginning to fall apart. Things could get very dark in this line of work and no one had realized just how much the sarcastic little changeling had held back that darkness. None had been more effected than Raven. Without Beast Boy constantly being there to bother her and bring her out of her shell, even if only a bit, she had taken to spending most of her time locked in her room.

Cyborg was missing the grass stain just as much. Without him, he had no one to play video games with, he had no partner to plan pranks with and most importantly, there was no one in the tower that he could argue with on a regular basis. More than anything else BB was Cyborg's best friend and not having him around was a big blow him.

Starfire was missing him as well. BB was always the person she went to when something was bothering her because he always seemed to make her smile when she felt like crying. She had entered into a formal relationship with Robin soon after BB left but things were rocky. Robin continued to be obsessive and often times forgot about dates or just completely cancelled because there were things he needed to do.

Then there was the Boy Wonder himself. Robin was affected the least by the loss of Beast Boy. He had learned from batman that things happened and when it came to your team you had to remain distant. He had realized this soon after the green teen had left. He continued to struggle with Starfire because while he was attempting to distance himself the alien powerhouse continued to pull him back in. The truth was that he did care and every time he cancelled one of their dates he died a little inside. He hated to see her hurt and the fact that he was the one hurting her was almost too much for him. Almost

Then there were the newest additions. They understood they were only there on a temporary basis and they had no problem with that. They did not really like to be tied down in one place anyways but the team had needed them so they had come. They had noticed the deteriorating atmosphere of the team as well but had no idea what to do about it. The only thing they could do was try to keep everyone together until Beast Boy came back and could truly fix things. Who would have thought that he would be the one that truly held this team together?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _(Gotham)_

Back in Gotham, BB and Jason had gone through all the other cars and had gotten to work on Bruce Wayne's. It had taken them all day and the sun had long since slipped from the sky. It was already well past closing time but Jason had insisted on staying to work on Wayne's car. After all the help Beast Boy gave him over the course of the day he felt that it was the least he could do.

Cassandra meanwhile had found nothing to trace this man back to the thief they had chased. She gave out a frustrated sigh. They had wasted an entire day and had absolutely nothing to show for it. She was not happy, she always got results. Yet here she was empty handed and dreading having to report back to Batman and tell him they had found nothing.

Beast Boy was much happier than his partner was. Being here with Jason all day, hanging out and working on cars reminded him of when he and Cyborg used to do this at Titans Tower. As the day had gone on he had taken a liking to the strange mechanic and sincerely hoped that this man was not the thief they were chasing.

They finished up around nine o'clock and by that time they were all very tired from the long day. Jason was doing one final inspection of the car while Beast Boy and Cassandra waited out front talking.

"Did you find anything?" Beast Boy asked her.

"No, nothing", Cassandra responded. The frustration was clear in her voice. Beast Boy gave an inward sigh of relief. He really did not want to have to drag his new friend to prison.

Jason then pulled the car out of the garage and hopped out of the driver's seat to toss Cassandra the keys. "Everything looks great guys, I really appreciate all your help today."

Beast Boy, who had been going by 'Mark' for the day grinned in reply and shook his hand. "It was our pleasure man. If we weren't doing this than Mister Wayne would have been making us doing something else so this was actually enjoyable for us."

"I'm sure it was Beast Boy." Jason responded.

Beast Boy continued to laugh until he noticed something, something Cassandra had become alert to as soon as it was said. Both of them got in their battle stances as Beast Boy said, "Who are you. How do you know my name?"

Jason laughed before saying "Settle down you two, I'm not planning on attacking you. I've known who you are since the moment you walked in to my shop. I'm guessing that ring on your finger is what is changing you appearance."

Beast Boy slowly nodded before slipping it off. His skin then changed back to its usual green and his ears formed in to a point. His teeth sharpened until you could see his trademark fang that stuck out from behind his lips. "I'm guessing you're that thief we chased yesterday."

"Indeed I am. Pleasure to formally meet you Beast Boy of the Teen Titans though I have no idea why you are in Gotham. I am guessing this girl beside you is Batgirl but I could be wrong. Now why don't you come back inside and I can tell you a little story about myself. Then if you decide you still need to take me in, well, I won't say I'll come quietly. Let's face it neither of you are ready to face me yet and by the time you return with Batman I will be long gone."

The two shared a look before deciding to do the only thing they could and followed him inside. They then sat around the table he had in the back and listened to his story. From the time his parents were killed to when he was experimented on by the Brotherhood of Evil. They were attempting to create their own metahuman. Someone stronger faster and smarter than any other human on the planet. They planted a mind control device in to him before the testing began. This chip allowed the Brain to have total control over him. If the Brain was not controlling him he would be in shut-down mode until the he was awakened. In short, he was going to be their perfect little slave.

That all changed when the Brain made a mistake. Everything was going perfectly at first. They were slowly making him stronger, faster, and smarter while teaching him how to use his increasing abilities. The Brain had complete and total control. Jason described it as being in a dream. "I could hear, see, and feel everything that was happening however I had absolutely no control over my own body. It was the worst thing I have ever felt in my life." Then, they pushed too far. What they had failed to account for was how the subjects increasing intelligence would affect the control chip. After awakening from yet another experiment Jason found that he was back. He could control his own body. He could make his own decisions. That was the day Jason broke free and he never looked back.

By that time he was about 14 years old, seven years ago from this day. He had no home and no one he could stay with. His grandfather was the only surviving member of his family and he didn't really like anyone. So it was that Jason turned to crime, but a crime against criminals. Using his enhanced intelligence he would track down the hidden money of supervillains or mobs and he would then move in and steal it. He never took a cent that belonged to honest citizens. For some reason, Beast Boy and Cassandra believed him.

"Wow. That was some story. So, you're saying that the money you stole actually belonged to a criminal?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, Deathstroke to be exact. So, what do you guys say? Are you going to try to arrest me or not?"

Beast Boy and Cassandra looked at one another for a few moments before coming to a conclusion. Beast Boy turned back to Jason before saying "No, you're free to go. We'll tell Batman that we couldn't find anything on you. But I suggest you leave the country. Just because we understand what you are doing does not mean that they will. The Justice League is still searching for you. Leave and lay low for a while."

Jason looked at him for a moment before nodding and going to the back. He returned with a bag and his coat on. "I left my car a little ways from here hidden. I'll be away from the city within ten minutes and out of the country by tomorrow. I really appreciate this. Not everyone would see that what I am doing is for good."

Beast Boy shook his head at this. "I want you to stop Jason. Yes you are stealing bad guy's money but it is still stealing. If we have to hunt you down again I will tell Batman everything I know and we will capture you. I'm giving you a chance to go straight. Don't mess this up."

Jason nodded before saying "I won't. You're right. This has been a part of my life for far too long. Here. This is a card. If you ever want to meet me just post a time and place on this website. It is anonomys so the only one who will see it is me. If you never want to see me again I guess have a good life. But, somehow I think you will. So, with that said see you later. You too Batgirl."

And then he was off. Walking away into the night and not once looking back at them. Beast Boy sighed. "Well Cass, it's time to go home." Cassandra shot him an annoyed glare about his use of a nickname but she didn't say anything. She simply got into the car and drove back to Wayne mansion.

Parking the car out front the two walked into the house. As soon as they were inside Beast Boy took the holoring off, he was so tired of pretending to be someone else. They then heard voices coming from the kitchen. This was not unusual as Bruce would often talk to Alfred however what was unusual was that fact that one of these voices sounded feminine. The two made their way into the kitchen before standing the shocked. Bruce and the woman turned around and before anything else could be done or said rushed at the two. Cassandra prepared to defend herself purely out of instinct but found it unnecessary as the woman grabbed onto Beast Boy in a frantic hug.

"Garfield" She said.

Beast Boy was clearly shocked as he returned the hug. The only thing he seemed to be able to get out was "Megan?"

 **And that is it for the chapter. I am sorry for the late update but I decided to use break for everything, including fanfiction. I promise I will not leave this story un-updated for so long again. Well, at least I will try. The one thing that I will promise is that I will never abandon this story. You have my word on that. So back to the story. We see a small glimpse at some of the secrets that Beast Boy is hiding but next chapter we will find out much more about his past. How does he know Miss Martian? If you Young Justice you already have a basis for what I am talking about but I will be adjusting a few things. Also, just found out that Teen Titans is making a crossover special with Young Justice. Hopefully it will be good as we still need something to wash Teen Titans Go! Out of our mouths. *Shiver* that was just embarrassing. Also, I am posting another Teen Titans Fanfic soon if not tonight so I strongly suggest you check it out. It is called Soul of a Hero and I can promise you that there is no other Titans Fic like this. Thank you and as always read and review. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I lied. I'm sorry for the long wait between updates but I've been struggling through a huge case of writer's block. There are many different ways I was thinking this story could go and I finally decided on a direction. So this chapter will be mainly about Beast Boy's past. So, sit back and enjoy this latest chapter.**

 **One more thought before we get going, I noticed that I never outlined how old the titans were at the beginning of the story.**

 **Beast Boy 17**

 **Raven 18**

 **Robin 18**

 **Cyborg 19**

 **Starfire 19**

 **Cassie/Batgirl 16**

 **An Alpha Emerges Chapter 8: Heroes Are Made Not Born Part 1**

"What are you doing here Megan?" Beast Boy asked. Megan had yet to release him from the death grip that she calls a hug. It had been over a year since the last time they had secretly met up with each other. They weren't completely sure at first why they hadn't told anyone about their connection but as time had passed they had come to realize it was the right. Their jobs were dangerous enough without having to worry about the other being used against them.

Megan refused to answer him as she pulled back to run her eyes over his body, checking for injuries. As she did this Beast Boy's eyes caught on the two figures behind them, the first was the familiar stony faced Bruce Wayne but the second one gave him pause. It was someone he had only ever seen in pictures and on the news, Megan's off again on again boyfriend Superboy AKA Kon-EL or Connor Kent. Kent was looking back at him with his usual stoic expression while Beast Boy just stared back at him.

After another minute of Megan checking to make sure that he was still intact, everyone headed back to the living room and took a seat. Beast Boy sat on the couch with Megan on his right and Cassandra on his left. Superboy stood at the end of the couch next to his girlfriend with Bruce sitting in one of the other chairs in the room.

"All right Garfield, how do you know Megan?" Bruce asked.

BB sighed before looking at his sister for permission. This was something they had kept hidden for many years, never telling a soul. After receiving a confirmatory nod from her he began his story.

"Well it all started eight years ago, in a small village on the western coast of Africa…"

 _(Eight Years Ago)_

 _A young Garfield Logan was running out of his home, a happy expression on his face. He was brought to a halt by the sound of his mother calling after him. He turned around with an excited grin still on his face to see what his mother was yelling about._

" _Be careful out there Garfield, not every animal is friendly." Marie Logan said. Secretly she wasn't very worried about him. Her son had always had a natural talent for befriending animals, even ones he met out in the wild. There were times when she believed he was more animal than child._

 _Garfield had had a very interesting life thus far to say the least. His parents were both well known, well respected biologists, both of which enjoyed and excelled at working in the field. This resulted in the two of them, and Garfield, moving around the world, never staying in one place for longer than a few months at a time. However, it was this small village along the western coast of Africa that kept calling them back._

 _Garfield gave his mother another smile and a hug before once again heading off, his destination already in the forefront of his mind. He had discovered a small clearing not far from the village on his family's last trip here. It was not very big but it had small trees that he could use for shade and contained a small watering hole that was popular with wildlife in the area. He and his parents enjoyed coming here to study the local ecosystem, however his parents were spending today in the lab which left Garfield all alone._

 _Three hours passed with Gar doing his usual thing, observing and playing with some of the small animals that were brave enough to come his way before one particular animal caught his attention. It was a strange green monkey standing just ten yards away from him. Being a naturally curious kid, he then decided to go over and check it out._

 _It was a decision that would change his life forever._

 _He slowly crept towards the monkey, being careful not to startle it. Everything seemed to be fine, the monkey just sat there and observed him with a curious tilt to its head. Garfield continued to creep closer, slowly stretching out his hand. He was only a foot away from the monkey when it attacked. It leapt forwards latching on to the child and delivering a vicious bite._

 _The attack was over in moments. Just as fast as the monkey had struck it was gone, bounding out of the clearing and away into the forest leaving the barely conscious child lying in his own blood. He didn't know how long he was lying there, crying out for help and struggling to retain consciousness. However he was fighting a losing battle and felt himself slipping into darkness. Right before his world went dark he thought he saw a humanoid shape descending from the sky._

(Present)

"And that was the last thing I remember until I woke up in my families hut a week later." Garfield finished. The room was eerily quiet, at some point during the story Megan's hand had found its way into his own, lacing together in a sibling form of comfort.

This was the first time he had ever told this story to someone. He and Megan had decided a long time ago that their connection should remain a secret. Beast Boy had not even told his friends/interim family about his past.

It was the Dark Knight that finally broke the silence with his question, "Ok, but how does any of this explain how you know Megan?"

"I'm getting to that, however it is probably best if she tells this part of the story as I spent the duration of it unconscious." Having said this Garfield turned to Megan and motioned for her to begin. Superboy leaned forward in his seat in anticipation.

Megan took a deep breath before beginning her story.

"Well it all started for me when I was sent out on a mission for Young Justice. A group of scientists that were studying the climate of the Amazon Jungle got stranded and needed some supplies to help them get out. I was on my way home afterwards when I heard the sound of a child, and he sounded hurt.

 _(8 years ago)_

 _Megan had just finished delivering some supplies to the group of scientists and was in the process of flying home. She was looking forward to lying down and relaxing for the rest of the day._

 _She was drawn out of her wishful thinking by the sound of a child crying out for help. 'So much for relaxing.' She thought to herself as she took off to find the source of the cry. She eventually was able to track the voice to a small clearing a few miles away._

 _Setting down she could make out the form of a small male child laying on the ground. Quickly running over to her she could see the child losing consciousness. For some odd reason, looking at the boy's face she found a strange sense of protectiveness rising inside of her._

' _Ok, got to think fast. Injured child, looks like he was attacked by an animal. He must have come from a village close by, wait I saw a village not far from here when I was flying over.' With her destination in sight she gathered the limp body of the now unconscious boy and flew towards where she had seen the village._

 _It took her only a minute before she touched down in the center of the village, arousing the attention of everyone. She didn't have to wait long before a middle aged women ran out of a hut with a man, her husband Megan guessed, following him. Both of them had panic stricken faces so she assumed that they were the parents of the young boy in her arms._

" _Garfield", the woman exclaimed as she examined the face of her unconscious son. "What happened to you?"_

 _Megan took this as her time to speak, "I was flying by when I heard him crying out for help. He was in some kind of clearing, it looked like he was attacked by some kind of animal. Other than that I have no idea what actually happened."_

 _The next few minutes flew bye as Megan carried the young child back into the hut she had seen the two come out of. He was soon connected to a bunch of scientific looking machines and the man continued to run tests while the woman stayed there staring at the child._

 _The woman finally looked up and seemed to fully register her presence for the first time while the man took his turn to examine the child, who she just heard being called Garfield._

" _And who are you?" The woman asked her._

" _My name is Miss Martian and I am with the Justice League." She responded._

 _The woman's eyes immediately softened and she stretched out her hand to shake. Megan waited a moment before she clasped the woman's hand in her own._

" _My name in Marie Logan and over there running the tests is my husband Mark. As you can probably guess Garfield, the child that you found, is our son. Thank you for bringing him home."_

 _Megan smiled for a moment before a thought crossed her mind and her eyes darkened._

" _If you are this child's father, why was he all alone in the middle of nowhere? This is not exactly what you would call a safe place for children to be running around unsupervised."_

 _Megan saw Marie's eyes darken as well at the criticism she was receiving._

" _It isn't as simple as you think. My husband and I are well known biologists from the U.S. However, we spend most of our time traveling and conducting field work. Because of this we bring Garfield with us on all of our trips. We have taken many trips to this village over the last several years so Gar knows his way around."_

" _That still does not explain why he was out on his own. Even if he does know his way around this place is still full of dangerous animals." Megan countered._

" _Yes, but you don't know Garfield. No matter where we go or what kinds of animals we encounter he seems to make friends with them. He's a smart kid, he knows what animals to approach and what animal are dangerous and should be stayed away from. And you're right, normally we don't leave him alone however today we had to do some lab work and Garfield hates that."_

 _Marie smiled at that and chuckled quietly to herself. "My husband likes to say that when he grows up he could be a good biologist but I never agreed. He hates lab work, he would much rather be outside exploring and experiencing the wild first hand."_

 _The two of them lapsed into silence however it was a comfortable sort of silence. That was shattered when they were joined by Marie's husband Mark, coming over with a grim look on his face._

" _The injuries themselves aren't bad he should recover from them in a few weeks tops but that's not what has me worried. I was giving him a check over to make sure that there was no sign of infection when I noticed something strange. From what I can tell, whatever animal attacked him was infected with Sakutia."_

 _As her husband finished saying this tears were building up in Marie's eyes. Megan had no idea what Sakutia was but she figured any disease was not a good thing to have. She turned towards Marie and asked "What is Sakutia?"_

 _Marie was still crying so it was up to Mark to answer the question, though he was close to tears as well._

" _Sakutia is a very rare, very deadly disease that is passed through animals. It is known to turn those affected by it green over time however no human has ever lived long enough to test that theory. It is strange because animals…aren't…affected by it"._

 _He trailed off suddenly as if he was thinking about something. He face went from downcast to thoughtful until it finally settled on determined. He walked over and whispered something to his wife, which drew her out of her crying until she too adopted the same look on her face. They then came back over to Megan._

" _How long can you stay? We may need your help."_

" _Why?" Megan replied curiously. "What are you two planning?"_

 _Marie and her husband had smiles on their faces that mixed in well with the determination in their eyes. "We are going to become the first people to ever to cure Sakutia."_

(Present)

"I stuck around for another couple of days after that, helping the Logan's to develop their cure. It took a long time and was way past my knowledge but they insisted I stay to help them."

Again the room was silent as Megan caught her breath for a moment. Everyone's eyes had gone to Beast Boy who was just sitting next to his 'sister', avoiding eye contact with anyone. It was once again Batman that broke the silence to ask a question.

"Your parents were Mark and Marie Logan. I never met them but I have heard about some of their research. If they were able to cure you of Sakutia then why has no cure been produced to others that may have contracted the disease?"

Garfield sighed before looking up and meeting his mentor's gaze.

"Because it's not that simple. Just let Megan continue the story. That should answer most of your question." He looked back over at his sister in a silent plea to keep talking. Megan got the message and returned to her story.

"I was there for about three days before we hit a wall."

 _(8 years ago)_

" _Nothing's working?" Mark yelled as he tossed some of his papers in anger. It had been three days since Garfield had been attacked and he showed no sign of waking up. His condition was deteriorating. Marie and himself had done all they could to slow down the disease but they were fighting an uphill battle. The nearest they could tell, if they didn't find some way to cure him soon he would be dead in the next four to five days._

 _He looked over towards their guest, who had introduced herself as Miss Martian but who had later revealed her true name to be Megan. She and Marie had grown close over the last few days. Megan became Marie's lab assistant at times but spent most of the day sitting with Garfield. Megan had grown very attached to the young child, despite never having actually talked to him before._

 _It was on that third day that Marie had a breakthrough, one that neither her nor her husband had ever considered. However, they could not do it alone._

" _Megan we think we have an answer on how to cure Garfield. But it will only work if you help us." Marie said to her new friend._

" _What do you need?" Megan asked._

" _We need some of your blood. To humans Sakutia is a deadly disease however it has almost no effect on animals. If we could get the DNA of an animal, we think a monkey should work well, we may be able to save Gar. He won' actually be cured however we would render him immune to the effects of the virus."_

" _But then why do you need my blood?" Megan asked curiously._

" _You told us you are a shape shifter which means that you DNA has the ability to change and adapt. Monkey DNA is not compatible with humans however if we mix in some of your DNA, your cells natural ability to change should make the transfusion compatible."_

 _Megan did not understand their logic however they were the biologists, not her. More importantly they were her friends. They were trying to save the life of their son, someone that Megan had grown to feel very protective of. Almost like a little brother. If they thought they needed her blood then so be it._

(Present)

"It took them another two days to make the formula. They used my blood to make the monkey's DNA compatible and it worked. However, it did have some unexpected consequences. As for the green skin color that is a result of the Sakutia virus continuing to remain inside of him."

Megan looked over at her brother and exactly what the treatment had done to him.

"He got my ability to shapeshift however because of the animal DNA that was mixed in he is only able to transform into animals."

"So you weren't actually cured, you were just made immune." Superboy said. This was the first time he had ever said anything to Garfield.

Garfield gave him a glare before replying "Well technically I am cured I just never got rid of the disease. Why do you think I never bite anyone when we are battling? They may be bad guys but that doesn't mean that I want to give them some terrible, incurable disease."

Superboy was a little put off by the glare he had just received. He had never spoken to Garfield Logan before yet he was already picking up distrust and dislike from the boy. Not one to back down from a challenge he returned the glare, something that was immediately picked up by his girlfriend. She delivered a quick but effective back elbow to the ribs of her boyfriend.

He shot her an irritated glance which she returned with a glare. The message in her eyes was clear, 'I don't care if you are my boyfriend, mess with my brother and I will end you'.

Cassandra was sitting on a separate chair and observing the strange situation that appeared to be developing. To say she was astounded by the tale she had just heard would be an understatement. Who could have predicted that one of the up and coming stars of the Justice League was the so called 'sister' of the jokester of the Teen Titans?

Bruce Wayne could also detect the growing tensions between the three people sitting across from him. Seeing nothing good could come from allowing this to continue he decided to step in and put a stop to it.

"Well I think that is all we will be discussing today. It's past midnight and despite everything that has happened you two do still have training at usual time. Megan, I have extra rooms that you and your boyfriend can stay in. We will pick this conversation back up tomorrow after morning training."

Having said this the billionaire turned away and headed for his room. There was a lot that he still needed to think over and come tomorrow he would have to update his files on both Beast Boy and Megan.

Beast Boy was the next to leave, standing up from the coach to give his sister a hug and shoot a glare at Superboy before he too walked out of the room. He was followed by Cassandra, giving the two remaining people a quick tilt of her head to signal 'goodnight' on her way out. This left the remaining couple alone in the living room.

Connor quickly turned towards his girlfriend knowing that whatever reason she had for glaring at him they were going to settle it now. He did not need to wait long before Megan gave him a warning in a low voice.

"Connor, I love you. Believe me I do. We have been through so much together. But if you keep aggravating my brother we will be having problems."

Connor sent his girlfriend an annoyed glance before replying, "Me? He was the one that started glaring at me the minute he laid eyes on me."

Megan sighed, the events of the day finally catching up to her. "Listen Garfield has had a tough life. He's lost a lot of people in his short life which has led him to be very protective of the ones he has left."

At some point they had started to walk and talk until they came to the hall where the bedrooms were. Connor chose one of the available rooms left and turned to Megan, expecting her to come join him. It was an unspoken truth at the Tower that the two slept in the same room many of the nights they were together. There wasn't much the adults could say the two of them were in there late twenties and therefore capable of making their own decisions.

What he saw when he turned around was Megan gazing into the room marked Beast Boy. She had a troubled look on her face and took a step towards the room before turning back to her boyfriend.

"I'm staying with Garfield tonight." She said in a tone that broached no arguments, not that Connor could have given one because the next second she was already closing the door to his room. He sighed before walking in to the guest bedroom and collapsing onto the bed.

Meanwhile in Beast Boy's room Megan was approaching the sleeping form of her brother. As she stood next to the bed she could see that she was right when she was standing outside his door. She had originally planned to sleep in the same room as Connor however when she passed her brother's room her telepathic abilities had picked up trouble.

Beast Boy's face was drawn together and he was tossing around in his sleep. Whatever he was dreaming about was clearly not pleasant. This was not the first time that she had had to deal with his night episodes. Ever since she had first met him after he had awoken from the coma she had been dealing with his restless sleep. Luckily over the years she had discovered a way to counter them.

Being careful as to not make a sound she slipped into bed with him and gathered he little brother in her arms and held him close. It took a few minutes but he eventually calmed down and curled further into her arms. Slowly she felt her eyes drift closed as she fell into sleeps embrace. Before her eyes closed she saw a smile curl its way onto her brother's face, one that she quickly matched. In that moment it didn't matter what had happened in their past or what had gone wrong. They were together again and right now that was all they needed.

 **I'm back people. Sorry for the long wait I had a lot of things going on. Updates for this and my two other ongoing stories may be sporadic for the remainder of the summer however I plan to get back to a regular schedule come fall. In this story we are approaching the crossroads of Beast Boy's destiny. There are many directions that this story could go in and I am still trying to decide which one to choose. After next chapter we will see a time skip, one of two in the next coming chapters. I plan to finish Beast Boy's training with batman over the course of the next two of the chapters, which will then set up the second arc of this story.**

 **So until next time this has been Dark 350 saying I will see you all soon (Hopefully).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm back and I hope better than ever. After almost a year of my unscheduled leave of absence I have done a lot of thinking about my stories. I have read more fanfiction than I will ever admit to anyone and I believe that it has made me a better writer.**

 **So now the long awaited update to this story. I really hope people who liked this story before still remember it and aren't too mad at me. Without further ado, back to the story.**

 **I do not own Teen Titans, please don't sue me.**

 **An Alpha Emerges Chapter 9: Heroes Are Made Not Born Part 2**

Sunlight filtered through the windows of Wayne Manor rousing its occupants from their slumber. Bruce Wayne was already awake and down in his Bat Cave going through all the information that he had earlier this morning. Try as he might he had been unable to get any sleep so instead he had come down to think everything over.

"I thought I might find you down here."

Bruce was drawn out of his thoughts by the voice of his trusty butler Alfred.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much to think about." Bruce replied.

"You need your sleep Master Wayne." Came Alfred's reply.

"I know but there is just so much new knowledge from last night. If what they say is true we are the only ones to ever hear this story. But I feel as though there are still things they are holding back from telling us."

"Maybe, but it is still theirs to tell. Maybe we will learn more tonight."

"Maybe. Anyway Beast Boy and Cassandra still have training in half an hour so I need to start getting ready. I'm going to have them do a full our spar today." Bruce said.

"Will Master Garfield be allowed to use his powers?"

"Not at first but I may allow it after the first few spars."

Meanwhile upstairs Cassandra was also beginning to rise from her sleep. As she wiped the blurriness away she thought back to everything that had happened the night before. First there was the trip to that mechanic's shop. She still could not believe they had let a criminal go. Even more unbelievable was the fact that they were keeping it a secret from Bruce.

What was most strange was the fact that that wasn't the weirdest part of the night. She still could not believe that Beast Boy and Miss Martian knew each other, apparently very well. Hearing the story of how the two of them and how Beast Boy obtained his powers was incredible to say the least. She couldn't quite get over the feeling that there was still much more to the story that they didn't say.

'Maybe tonight' she thought.

Glancing at her clock she saw that she only had fifteen minutes left before training started so she rolled out of bed and went to her closet to put on her workout clothes. Afterwards she left her room and proceeded down the hallway towards the stairs. She paused briefly as she passed Beast Boy's room before shaking her head and continuing down the hallway. There would be time for them to talk later.

A few rooms down Connor Kent was also waking from his slumber. Still slightly groggy he stretched out his arm, expecting to be met with the familiar feeling of his girlfriend. He was always the first of them to wake back at the Watchtower. This made him very confused as his reaching arm found nothing but air and empty sheets. Opening one eye he felt the memories from the previous day rush back into his mind.

His girlfriend had spent the night in another man's bedroom. Probably sharing the same bed as said man. Needless to say Connor was not thrilled with the idea even if said man was like a brother to his girlfriend. A brother he had not even known she knew before yesterday… no. He wasn't going to allow himself to get hung up on that detail again. They had argued about it yesterday before they came to Gotham and that was that.

It had always been tough for him when it came to dating Megan. She had always been a very secretive person and while he knew she had shared much of those secrets with him yesterday was just another reminder that there was still a lot about her that he did not know. There was more to that story they told last night, that he knew. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered him about last night.

From the second that kid and him had first seen each other there had been an unspoken tension between them. He was not sure what the kid's problem with him was but he knew what his problem was with the kid. Call it jealousy or some other petty emotion but he didn't like the way Megan talked about him. Like he was the most important thing in her life. Sometime before he and Megan go back to the Watchtower he was going to have a talk with Beast Boy. They were going to have to learn to get along because otherwise they would have to make Megan choose between them and as things stand right now Connor did not like his chances.

Knowing that there was no chance of him getting back to sleep he rolled out of bed and slid his clothes back on. Exiting his bedroom he proceeded to walk down the hall. He stopped in front of Beast Boy's door but after hearing no movement proceeded on his path.

Inside said room Garfield's eyes were starting to flutter open. It took a few seconds for the blurriness to dissipate but when it did he was met to a familiar sight however one he had not seen in years. At some point during the night it appeared that his sister had come into his room and laid down next to him.

He could remember how restless his sleep had been at first. For years now he had been plagued with the same nightmare and nothing he did seemed to make it go away. The only thing that helped was Megan. His older sister had always been able to make the bad dreams go away. Unfortunately due to the secrecy of their relationship they had been unable to consistently meet up which led to many sleepless nights for both of them.

After lying in bed for a few more minutes and going over everything that had happened yesterday his eyes drifted to the clock that lay on his dresser. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of bed, not taking into account his sister's arms were still around him as she went tumbling off the side of the bed with a startled cry.

When Megan picked herself up off the floor she was just in time to see her brother pulling on his workout clothes and heading for the door.

"Sorry Megan practice starts in five minutes. Gotta go. Love you, bye."

And with that he was out the door and sprinting down the hallway while Megan sat on the floor attempting to process what just happened. Then a smile made its way onto her face.

'Same old Garfield. Nice to know somethings never change.'

Sprinting into the Batcave Beast Boy dove the last few feet, landing just in front of Batman and beside Cassandra who stared down at him. Batman looked down at him in annoyance while Cassandra couldn't quite fight the smirk that was making its way on to her face. Not that she would admit it but over the few months he had been here she had found herself growing very fond of the emerald skinned changeling.

"Would you like to explain why you felt the need to dive on the ground?" Batman asked the young man as he picked himself off the floor.

"Well I didn't want to be late for training so I dove to save time." He explained.

Batman looked at the watch he was wearing, "You're still five minutes early." He said with his usual stoic expression.

Beast Boy stared back at him with an equally stoic face and said "seriously?"

Batman nodded. A giggling sound then came from the entrance to the cave. When the group looked back they were met with the sight of Miss Martian, a hand covering her mouth as she laughed at her embarrassed brother.

"I'm sorry Garfield but that is just so like you." She said. Her boyfriend Superboy who was standing next to her also felt a smile begin to come on her face. However the most shocking surprise came from beside Garfield.

Cassandra was currently standing where she had been but she was laughing. Actually laughing. Batman was staring at her in shock, over the time that Batman had known he had never once seen her laugh before. As for Beast Boy, after the first few moments when he stood there shocked his face broke out into a smile. This was what he loved most about being a hero, making people laugh. If that meant that at times he had to be the butt of the joke so be it.

"Well, if we are done it's about time we get started on today's training. Beast Boy you will be facing off against Cassandra as usual. Let's get started."

The smile dropped off the face of Beast Boy hearing Batman's exclamation. He may have gotten much better at hand to hand combat but Cassandra still had a major advantage over him. This was going to be a long day. He quickly glanced over at his sister to see her with a slight smirk on her face.

'This is gonna suck.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day night had just fallen and the heroes were settling down around the dinner table while Alfred served them their food. Both Beast Boy and Cassandra could feel their bodies aching from the intense battles they had fought over the course of the day.

At first things had played out much like they had the previous weeks. Cassandra was wining each bout, though Beast Boy had been putting up one heck of a fight. Then things had changed. Batman had announced that Beast Boy would be allowed to use his powers in the next matchup. The only rule was no scratching or biting, not that Beast Boy ever bit anyone as they had learned last night. In the interest of keeping things fair Batgirl was also allowed to use her weapons and gadgets. The resulting battle had been a bruising affair that left the two of them beat up and exhausted. Batman had called the match a draw as to prevent any long term damage that would cause either or both of his students to would sideline either of his apprentices.

Dinner was a simple event, with Megan and Beast Boy being the only two people at the table talking. They both knew that they would be facing another uncomfortable conversation once dinner however at the moment they were content to catch up with one another after over a year apart.

Dinner itself took about thirty minutes after which the group once again found themselves in the living room on the couches. After the day of training Beast Boy was actually feeling pretty good about his life. For the first time in months he felt at ease. The betrayal of his friends had taken a greater toll on him than he had let on. Now, with his sister beside him once again, the two of them not needing to hide what they were, he felt like he could take on any challenge. Even if that challenge was telling a story he had never told a living soul.

"Well Garfield, I've given you the entire day to let last night process and think on things but now it's time to get back to things. I know there is more to this story than what you told us last night." Bruce Wayne said, once again sitting in the same chair he was sitting in last night when he heard the first part of the story. Now that Beast Boy thought about it, everyone seemed to be in the same seats that they were in the previous night. He was sharing the couch with Megan and Connor, with Megan being in between the two boys. Bruce was sitting in a chair by himself to the left of the couch, Cassie in a chair to the right of the couch. Behind Bruce stood Alfred, a silent yet strangely comforting presence.

"You're right. I've thought about it all day and I agree. I've kept this a secret for long enough. You'll have to bear with me, this is something I've never told to anyone before. In fact Megan is the only one who actually knows this."

Megan gave his hand a gentle reassuring squeeze, causing Connor to narrow his eyes in annoyance. An action that went unnoticed by the rest of the room. Beast Boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to remember where he left off on his story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _(Flashback)_

 _Young Garfield's eyes fluttered open for the first time in over a week. His eyes gazed up at the wooden ceiling of his parent's hut. He was having a hard time remembering the last thing that happened to him. The last thing he could clearly recall was being attacked by a green monkey. Anything after that was a hazy chopped up series of scenes that flashed randomly through his mind._

 _Garfield tried to sit up but found he was unable to do so. Never in his life had he felt this weak, unable to perform even the simplest task. As his continued attempts to move any part of his body all failed he could feel panic rise in his body. Just as he felt like he was going to completely lose it he felt a comforting hand grip his own. Rotating the only part of his body he was able to, his eyes, he was met with the sight of a strange green woman standing beside him._

" _Who are you? What happened to me? Where are my mom and Dad? What's going on?" Garfield's voice rose with every question as the panic inside him continued to rise._

" _Calm down young one, my name is Miss Martian and I am from Young Justice. I found you in a clearing a little over a week ago, you had been attacked and I brought you back here. I'll let your parents explain the rest to you, they should be back in a few minutes. Until then you have me to take of you. So, how about you tell me a little about yourself."_

 _Garfield couldn't quite understand the reason but he instantly trusted her. For some reason he felt this inexplicable connection to her, even though this was the first time he was ever actually meeting her._

 _It took a couple minutes but Miss Martian was finally able to calm the young boy down. "Now just remain calm, I'll go get your parents. Ok?" She turned to head out the door to find the Logans but was stopped by a small, weak grip on her arm._

" _Stay" he said. He had no idea where he found the energy to raise his arm, he just knew that he didn't want this strange lady to leave. She stared at him for a moment before her eyes softened and she nodded, moving to once again take a seat beside his bed._

" _Alright, I'm not going anywhere. We'll just stay here and wait for your parents to come back from lunch. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"_

 _For the next half hour the two of them sat there talking, waiting for Garfield's parents to come back. Garfield told her all about his life, his love of animals, and his dreams for the future. Miss Martian also found herself telling him about her life. What it was like being a superhero, her boyfriend Superboy (the first time they were a couple) and what she wanted to do with her life._

 _One thing Garfield couldn't figure out was why she kept staring at him from time to time. His inability to move his head left him unable to see his body, even when he grabbed her hand he had been reaching blindly. This prevented him from seeing the changes he had gone through over the course of the last week. Most specifically, he had no idea that his skin had turned green._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It happened a few days after Mark and Marie had administered the serum." Megan explained. "One minute he was this normal, tan little boy and the next he was green. Scared the hell out of all of us but after running several tests they were able to determine that the color of his skin did not mean the serum had failed. In fact it seemed to be working. A few days later they declared the serum a success and were in the process of recording their findings into their journal."

"So there is a written copy of the serum somewhere." Bruce said curiously.

"Not anymore." Garfield replied. "They burned all their notes and journals on the serum a few days later when I first shapeshifted."

"That must been crazy story" Cassandra said in her typical broken English. However, he time with Beast Boy was drastically improving her speech. He had an uncanny ability to bring even the most reclusive person out of their shell, whether they wanted to or not.

"Yea it was. It was a few days after I woke up. The day I woke up my parents had come back and hugged me and we had reunited."

"Of course I took that as my cue to leave." Megan said. "The only thing was, Garfield wouldn't let me. He didn't want me to leave and to be honest I really didn't want to leave. I had watched over him as he slept for days and I had become quite protective of him. Whether it was my blood in him or something else there was definitely a connection between us. So I decided to stay a bit longer. Garfield was still too weak to get out of bed for the next few days so I would watch over him while his parents went back to their research. Eventually he was strong enough to go outside after about a week so I took him out to play. That was when it happened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _(Flashback)_

" _Please mom. I've been stuck in this room for so long. I want to go outside and play. Besides Megan is going to be with me." Garfield pleaded, his lip pursed out in a begging expression. Just barely poking out was the tiny tip to his fang, something both he and his parents were still getting used to._

 _It had taken a long time for Garfield to be back to his normal self. When he discovered his green skin he had been understandably shocked. For the next few hours they couldn't get him to do anything. He just sat in his bed staring at his reflection in the mirror. As time passed he had accepted it, even come to like it. He thought it was cool._

 _Marie Logan was torn. The last time he had gone out she had almost lost her son. That was not something she would ever be able to forgive herself for. However what Garfield said was true. He had been stuck in that room for far too long, especially for the hyperactive child that he was. And Megan was going to be watching him the whole time. She couldn't really think of a reason why they couldn't go out._

" _Alright, but don't go too far. And I want you back at the village before sundown." Marie said, talking in equal parts to her son and his newly acquired 'sister'._

" _Don't worry Marie." Megan said. "I'll keep an eye on him. Come on Garfield." The two of them then headed out of the village to the forest, heading off in the direction of his favorite clearing. As they walked through the village every villager they passed stopped and bowed to the young child and the hero. This village was filled with superstitious villagers and after hearing what had happened to the young boy they had grown to adore they had come to see him in a whole new light._

 _Many now believed that the child was saved by a nature spirit, therefore he was blessed and must be treated with respect and even reverence. For days while he recovered he had visitors from the villagers as they brought him toys and food and other gifts in the hopes of appeasing the spirit that had taken such an interest in this boy. Mark and Marie had tried to explain that it wasn't a spirit but it had come to no use so they let it go, after insisting on stopping the gifts._

 _After a short walk the two found themselves back in the clearing Megan had found Garfield in. He had told her stories of the adventures he has had in this clearing during the days he was bedridden. Now that she was not worried about him and he was not in any danger Megan could look around and truly appreciate the beauty of the spot._

 _There were animals scattered around the clearing, some getting a drink for the pond that lay towards the side while others had found rocks among the clearing and were content to lay around and soak up the warmth of the sun._

" _Wow. You were right Garfield. This really is a beautiful spot." Megan said._

" _I know. It's my favorite spot out of all the places we have been to." He responded with his typical goofy grin that had quickly become endearing. He then led her over to his spot, a large rock a bit off to the side, covered by the shade of a small tree._

" _This is where I always sit when I come here. I can just stay here and watch the animals and they don't even notice me."_

" _Don't you ever get scared that one of the animals will attack you?" Megan asked apprehensively, looking at the large jungle cats that were lounging around on the other side of the clearing._

" _Not really." He responds. "Animals aren't that much different than you or me, just more primitive. They don't attack things for no reason."_

" _But what about the monkey that attacked you?" She asked._

" _It was scared. From the marks it had I guess it just escaped from a predator or something and it must have thought that I was a danger and attacked. It was my fault, I should have known not to approach an animal while it was showing aggressive behavior." Garfield said. Megan stared at him. This was by far the most intelligent thing that she had ever heard him say. For the entirety she had known him he had always seemed like a simple, happy go lucky kid._

 _She had once asked him if he wanted to follow in the footsteps of his parents and become a biologist but he had said he didn't. Yet at that he moment he sounded just like his mother._

" _You seem to know a lot about animal behavior." Megan noted._

" _Yea, I love animals. They're the best part of traveling around with my parents."_

" _Yet you say you don't want to be like your parents." She said with a question tone._

" _Yea. I love traveling around and exploring new places, not to mention meeting new animals. But I can't stand all that work they have to do inside. I would rather be out experiencing nature than stuck inside staring at tubes and paper."_

 _Now that Megan thought about it she realized he was right. She could never imagine sweet, hyperactive Garfield stuck in a lab all day._

" _Well, what's your favorite animal?" She asked him._

" _To play with or watch?"_

" _To watch"_

" _Oh. Well the last time we were in the United States my parents took me to a zoo and I got to see an exhibit of Gray Wolves. They were so cool, like dogs but more dangerous. Hey fun question. If you could be any animal, what would you be?"_

" _I really don't know. What animal would you be?" She asked._

 _Garfield took a moment to about his answer, giving Megan the opportunity to look away and watch the small group of lions move from their position and head off back into the jungle. However, when she glanced back she was unable to see the green child who had been sitting beside just a moment ago. She then looked around, expecting to see that he had just gone to play with some animal that had peaked his interest however she still could not get a sighting of him._

 _She continued to look around for the next few moments, anxiety rising within her until she was distracted by a bird hopping onto her knee and beating its wings furiously. At first she paid it no attention, continuing to search for Garfield but the birds continued attempts to get the attention finally forced her to focus on it._

 _As she finally looked at it her attention went to the unusual coloration of the bird. It was a deep jade green coloration but what really drew her focus was the bird's eyes. They were a deep green, much like the rest of its body, yet they looked familiar for some reason. In addition her telepathic abilities felt as though there was something familiar about this bird._

 _Zeroing in her telekinesis on the bird she was startled to pick up panic radiating from the bird and a voice coming from its mind._

' _Megan, help me. I don't know what's going on. Help me, I'm scared. What do I do?' The bird transmitted to her through her mind connection._

' _Garfield?' she thought tentatively._

' _Yes, it's me. Tell me what to do.'_

' _Alright. What happened?'_

' _I don't know. I was just thinking about your question and how I wanted to be a bird so I could fly anywhere I wanted then next thing I knew I was a bird. I tried to fly but I couldn't so I had to jump to get your attention and help me, I don't know how to change back.' She could feel the panic coming off him in waves as she digested the information she just heard. That was when she thought back to what they had to do to heal him. He had some of her blood in him, meaning he might have gotten the ability to change from her. So it might work the same way hers does.'_

' _Ok, try this. First you need to calm down. Take deep, soothing breaths.'_

 _It took a few moments but he was finally able to get his breathing under control._

' _Ok, next I want you to focus on you. Think of your appearance, what you look like and really focus on that.'_

 _It took almost a half hour with constant encouragement and couching from Megan but he was finally able to change his form back into that of himself. He then spent the next hour sitting in his sister's lap and crying while she held him, whispering reassuring words into his ear as she gently rocked him back and forth._

 _After he had finally calmed down they headed off back to the village. Garfield continue to sniffle and Megan never once let go of his hand. They both knew they were in for a long explanation when they got back to the village. Megan also realized that she would not be returning to the Watchtower any time soon. Now that Garfield had these gifts he would need someone to teach him how to use them, and she was his only option._

 _Megan did have to wonder, why could he turn into animals when she couldn't? Whatever the case was she was in it for the long haul. In the short time that she had known Garfield he had become more than just a young friend for her. He had truly become her little brother and that night, after explaining to his parents what had happened that is exactly what she told him. She also made a promise, one she vowed never to break._

" _I promise I will always protect you"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's it. That's the story of how I got my powers. Megan stayed with my parents for the next couple of weeks before she eventually had to leave and go back to the Watchtower when her 'vacation' was over. Fortunately she was able to show me the basics of how to control my new abilities, though I could only change into small animals at the time."

Beast Boy concluded the tale and looked around at the rest of the room. Bruce was unreadable as ever, Cassandra sat there with a curious expression on her face, Connor's expression had lost much of its aggravation and Megan simply sat there with a small smile as she remembered that time. She missed it, there was no complications it was just her, Garfield and his parents. They had a happy life in the village, one she missed every day. Just as she missed Mark and Marie, two people she had also grown very fond of.

"Ok, well it's getting pretty late again so I think I'll go off to bed. Unless you want to give us tomorrow off? Beast Boy asked with a hopeful expression on his face however he received only a stone faced shake of the head from his mentor. "Didn't think so."

With that he left the room to head upstairs. It had been another long day but at least he had completed his story, well all the stuff he was going to tell them. The real story of his past was only just beginning but it was not one he was going to tell anyone any time soon.

Back downstairs things were beginning to break apart as everyone went their separate ways to get ready for bed. Once again as Connor and Megan passed Beast Boy's room she stopped and looked to her boyfriend. However this time she received a gentle smile and an understanding look. She smiled back, gave her boyfriend a kiss and went into the room leaving Connor to once again head to sleep alone. Tonight however he wasn't jealous. He knew he had no reason to be. He and Beast Boy had two very different roles with Megan. He was her boyfriend, Beast Boy was her brother. He knew tomorrow he would still need to have a chat with him but that could wait. For now everything was fine.

In the room Beast Boy and Megan were already falling asleep. Telling that story had taken a lot out of them after an already tiring day. From his breathing she could tell her brother was already fast asleep, and the smile on his face told her he was not having any nightmares tonight. Just as she fell asleep she whispered something she had been meaning to say for years.

"I'm sorry I let you down little brother."

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm back. I apologize for the long wait between updates I have been very busy and stumped for ideas. For those of you coming back to this story thank you for not giving up. For those of you new to this welcome. I want to promise you that I will never leave it this long again but to be honest I can't.**

 **I will promise that no matter what I will not abandon this story. If you like what you see here I have another Teen Titans story I am currently working on that I will be updating next. Also if you like How to Train Your Dragon I invite you to take a look at the rewrite I am working on. First chapter is up but I hope to update again in the coming week.**

 **Please Like, Favorite, Comment, message me I don't care I welcome it all. Until next time, happy reading. Dark 350 out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all you readers out there. I'm back and better than ever. I am sorry for my absence these last few months but life has been crazy and I have spent a lot of time working on improving my writing.**

 **As for this chapter, sorry if it is low on action but I am using it to set up the main conflict of this story. I am planning for another couple of chapters before I end this story, though I am planning on turning it into a series. You can kind of see this as more of a second origin story for the character. For all those who stuck with this story thank you for coming back. Please be sure to comment, like, follow, and favorite. More than anything it proves to an author that people are interested in their story and encourages them to continue.**

 **I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.**

 **An Alpha Emerges Chapter 10: Calm before the Storm**

It had nearly been a year now since Garfield Logan, better known by his hero moniker as Beast Boy, had come to stay at Wayne Manor. For 11 months he had sweat and bled in an effort to improve himself and become the hero he never knew he could be. Despite all the training he had undergone and all the improvements he had made Batman had still refused to allow him on another mission in Gotham. While he may not have been able to prove anything Beast Boy suspected Batman knew that they had found that thief but refused to say anything.

Now if anyone has ever seen a wild animal put in a cage, even if that cage is the size of Wayne Manor, you would know that they can get a little stir crazy. The animal in him was begging to be let out yet still Bruce kept him away from the rest of the world.

Beast Boy entered his bedroom in a sweaty and slightly bloody mess. He had just finished another private sparring session with Batman and while he was able to use his shifting abilities the Dark Knight was still too much for him to handle. Outside the sky was already dark and with the night came the usual sounds of sirens echoing through the city. Bruce had most likely already left the mansion dressed in his usual Batman attire with Cassandra by his side as Batgirl. He had argued with his mentor again tonight that he should be allowed to accompany them, he was more than trained enough, yet he had once again been denied. Normally he would have argued more but lately Batman had been in an especially foul mood. Apparently the Joker had once again broken out of Arkham.

Beast Boy had heard many stories by both the news as well as Robin over the years about the Clown Prince of Crime. If even half of the things he had heard was true then the Joker would need to be captured quickly. Another reason Beast Boy had argued to be allowed to go with them. He did not understand why Batman refused to allow him to help, he had been fighting crime before he came here and he would have to return to being a superhero at some point. He couldn't stay locked up in this damn house forever, no matter how big it was.

Unfortunately, there was nothing else he could do today so he decided to just settle down and go to sleep. He had early training again tomorrow dedicated to improving his physical abilities rather than hand to hand combat or intelligence. That meant being up at 6 o'clock sharp for a two mile jog, and that was just a warm up. Thankfully he only had one day of hard physical training a week, the rest of the time he was either combining different types of training or focusing on one of the other aspects.

Besides the physical there were two other types of training he underwent on a weekly basis. There was hand to hand combat, where he would focus on his striking and guarding. This did not always mean sparring, often times he would just be on his own practicing different combinations on one of the practice dummies. Also going along with this was combat practice where once a week he would run a specially designed obstacle course to make sure he stayed sharp.

The other type of training he underwent was mental training. In this he would practice how he would handle different situations and scenarios. Tactical training was what Batman called it. Thankfully he didn't need to start from scratch, Mento had begun to teach him these things before he left the Doom Patrol.

All this training had led to a very routine and in his opinion boring life. The closest thing he had to a friend was Cassie, but that was a whole other issue. It had been months since she had admitted to working with Batman and passing him information on some of the personal things that Garfield had told her. It took another couple days of guilt tripping before he had admitted that he knew she had been passing information all along. It had been a week after that before Cassie forgave _him_ for playing her.

Since that time their relationship had continued to grow. He could now honestly say she knew more about him than even his old teammates in the Titans did. That train of thought led to another problem he had been wrestling with.

Garfield knew his training was coming to an end. Bruce had mentioned something along the lines of a 'final exam' but made no mention as to when he could expect this test to take place. He hoped it came soon, because the animal in him kept encouraging him to break himself out of this 'cage' or start ripping the furniture like a pissed off pet.

He knew he would soon come face to face with an issue that had been plaguing him for months. What is he going to do after he is finished here? He had talked to his former team every month, he had made sure of that. They were still he friends and he needed to keep track of them and make sure they were alright. Apparently they had chosen to replace him with the combination of Kid Flash and Jinx. Temporarily at least, that was one thing they had made quite clear. He appreciated that they were making sure he knew he wasn't being kicked off the team. Unfortunately that made what he needed to talk to them about even more difficult. He wasn't coming back.

It was something he had been thinking about for the last several months. He knew his friends fully expected him to come back to them. Batman even expected him to go back to them. Yet the longer he was here and the more he trained, the more he found himself changing. Evolving, as his primal half was calling it. The results of these evolutions he was still discovering however perhaps the most important change was his mentality. He has spent his entire life being told what to do. First with his parents when he was still a kid, then with Mento during his time with the Doom Patrol, then Robin with the Titans, and even now during his training with Batman. Yet as he continues to develop he is coming to a simple revelation, he _hates_ being told what to do. It was almost painful now at times to simply sit there and let Batman tell him he has to train at this time or he wasn't allowed to go outside. He had broken several things in his room each time to calm himself.

There was no way he could go back to being the Beast Boy that everyone expected him to be. He had died the day he fell out of the sky. Now he had no idea who he was and that itself was scary to him. He had not asked himself that question since he had been kicked off the Doom Patrol. He had been lucky then that he had joined the Titans not long afterwards. Now, he had nowhere to go and he doubted he would get that lucky again.

He was brought out of his ponderings by the subtle sounds of a car approaching from the back. He wasn't all that worried, he recognized the sound of the motor and the speed at which it was driving. The car was undoubtedly the batmobile and with it going the same speed as usual it meant Batman was driving and nothing was wrong. If it was somehow someone else driving they would not have been able to copy his usual driving techniques and if someone was injured he would undoubtedly be driving faster. With those two possibilities ruled out everything must be normal.

'Ha, Batman's training must be doing something' he thought to himself.

He kept listening for the telltale signs of the secret entrance to the Batcave opening and closing. Then there was the several minutes of silence while the two of them were in the Batcave discussing things. Finally came the sounds of someone entering the mansion, conferring in a low voice with Alfred before proceeding up the stairs and down the hallway. Afterwards he heard the passage to the Batcave open and close again. He guessed that was Alfred going down. From the weight of the steps proceeding up the stairs he could come up with a pretty good guess as to who it was. The steps were far too light to be Bruce and moving much too quickly to be Alfred leaving Cassandra the only possible.

He heard he proceed down the hall, passed him room and into her own. Relaxing once again and allowing his eyes to close he felt himself drift off to sleep. He had another early training session tomorrow that he would need to get ready for.

Beast Boy woke up to the creaking of his bedroom door. A little known fact about him, he had always been a light sleeper. You would be amazed at the number of animals that woke up to the slightest sounds. Something about constant danger and predators had made animals very cautious. As the door continued to be eased open his eyes remained closed to maintain the illusion that he was still asleep. While his eyes may be closed his ears were focused on the door and the intruder that was easing it open. The figure stepped into the dark room and closed the door behind them. Beast Boy relaxed a little when he caught their scent but kept up his act. The figure began to creep towards the foot of the bed, tiptoeing in an attempt to remain as silent as possible.

Just as the figure reached the bed and was no doubt thinking up what it was going to do to him he decided to speak up.

"How many times do we have to go through this" he asked in a tired, annoyed voice. He opened his eyes and sat up to come face to face with an annoyed and somewhat sheepish looking Cassandra.

"I don't understand how you keep doing that. I snuck up on many criminals but I never can on you." She asked in an annoyed and exasperated voice.

"I told you, animal instincts. And it's 'I have', but your speaking is definitely improving. Now you wanna tell me why you woke me at…4 in the morning?"

In an instant Cassandra's face transformed from sheepish into another emotion that he had not had much experience with prior to a few months ago.

"Well I just think I could come in and spend some time with you." She crawled up onto his bed and up so that she was hovering over him. "With the Joker escaped again Bruce has been keeping us out extra late lately. Then with him and Alfred watching us all day I feel I never get spend alone time with you."

He had grown used to Cassie's actions over the past few months. It turns out Bruce asking her to get close to him had turned into something no one could have ever predicted. Not that Bruce had any idea this was going on, they had kept it strictly to themselves something they planned on continuing.

Seeing nothing else to do he settled for laying his head back and placing his hands onto the curves of her hips. "That's true, we haven't. Now what are we going to do about that?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Instead of giving him an answer she settled for swooping down and claiming his lips as her own. This was no time for the soft and sweet kisses they had started their relationship with. With early training in a few hours' time and them still needing sleep they would have to keep this fast and passionate. As the kisses continue Beast Boys hands found their way up to grasp at the hem of her shirt and lift it up over her head. As soon as the garment was removed they returned to kissing passionately. Time passed quickly as the two became lost in their passion, the two adults in the underground lair completely unaware of what was transpiring two stories above them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Their relationship had begun almost four months ago. Cassandra had long since been relieved of her duties of getting Beast Boy to open up yet she found herself continuing to return to the green changeling. She had never had a friend before, Bruce was much too strict and Alfred too fatherly to be considered, and having him around had become a welcome reprieve from the dark atmosphere at the Manor._

 _Beast Boy was fun…it was the simple truth of the matter. He knew how to enjoy life, how to actually live rather than simply survive. He taught her how to how fun, a skill no one had ever bothered to ensure she learned. Alfred tried…but he had been unable to get her to understand him. With Beast Boy, it was different. And there in came another feeling that was completely alien to her. Every time she saw him her heart began to speed up, her face grew warm and her stomach tingle. At first this had worried her but she didn't think too much on it at the time. Yet as the weeks continued the feelings failed to fade and in fact grew stronger._

 _Obviously this was not something she wanted to discuss with Bruce. He wasn't exactly someone anyone could talk to about feelings, most of the time he acted like he didn't even have any feelings. Alfred may have been friendly but the age difference between them had always made her hesitant to talk to him about certain things. This was another one of those things. So with no one to talk to she had kept it to herself. And the longer she kept it inside, the stronger these feelings grew._

 _Oddly enough she would discover just what these feelings meant in a very unconventional way. It was their typical Friday night movie night, where Beast Boy had talked her into watching some action/romance movie with him. It came at the time when the female lead was explaining what she was feeling towards the male character that Cassandra was able to put 2 and 2 together. Everything she was hearing matched up with the way she had been feeling over the last several weeks. Could she really be falling for Beast Boy?_

 _Now that she was able to understand what she was feeling she was able to further study them. That tingling feeling she had been feeling had been nerves. She was actually nervous of being around him. She had not been nervous about anything for years, not since her father had trained that out of her. Finally deciding that enough was enough she resolved to telling her friend how she felt. Beast Boy was her friend, even if he didn't feel the same he would still be gentle with her._

 _As it turned out, she would never need to have that conversation. Beast Boy had been struggling with the same feelings as her for even longer. Unlike her though, he had experience with these feelings, they were far from foreign. He had had countless crushes before though two in particular stuck out to him. The first he felt that went beyond a simple crush had been Terra. Obviously that had not ended the way he would have liked. The second was his feelings towards a certain hooded teammate of his._

 _His feelings for Raven had snuck up on him quite suddenly. He supposed they had been there since they had first formed the Titans but it would not be until years later that they would fully manifest into something much more. Not that he ever told her, or even gave her a hint as to what he was feeling. He knew Raven cared about him, just as she cared for all the members of the team. But he also didn't believe that she felt anything that was close to what he felt. And so that was something he resolved to take with him to his grave._

 _His feelings for Cassandra had not snuck up on him at all. He had felt them growing stronger and stronger the longer he remained at the manor. She was one of the only people he had regular contact with. She was also one of the only people to show actual interest in who he was, no matter if Batman had told her to do it. Even after Batman had relieved her of that specific duty she had continued to talk to him. That showed he was not just another mission for her, they were friends._

 _They finally came together three months ago. Beast Boy had been silent and sad all day and it was showing. He had been beaten down by Batman just like he had been at the beginning of his training. Everything he did lacked focus and Bruce had eventually given him the rest of the day off to refocus and get his head right. He had disappeared for the next several hours. It had gotten so bad that Batman had gone out to look for him in the city, while Cassandra searched the property._

 _Cassandra had found him lying in a tree a good distance away from the manor. While he had wanted to be alone he had promised Bruce he would not leave the property until he was given permission to do so._

 _At first Cassandra had not asked him anything, simply settling down onto the branch with him and staring up into the night sky. Neither knew had long they had stayed that way, but it was Garfield that broke the silence._

" _Today's the anniversary of when my parents died. Seven years ago today they died, that was the day I became an orphan." He said._

 _Cassandra didn't know what to say. True she was like and orphan herself but her situation was very different. She did not miss her father at all. Not knowing what to say to make him feel better she opted to simply take his hand in hers and remain silent. Neither knew how long they had stayed that way, be it minutes or hours. They simply stayed that way, basking in the small comfort of just the two of them._

 _It was on that night when the inevitable happened. Their gazes had met and before either knew what was happening their faces were inches apart. Before they could make contact however, Beast Boy drew back and lifted his gaze to the sky. He was struck with the realization of what was happening, and what the consequences of this decision would be._

 _He had liked other girls before, he had even been with other girls before, but he had only once felt this way about a girl. Her name was Terra, and that had not ended the way he had wanted at all._

 _Beast Boy knew if he let this happen, it would change him forever. Just as Terra changed him, so too would Cassandra. And so, looking up at the stars, he made his choice. Dropping his gaze back to Cassandra, whose own gaze had lowered when he pulled away, he used the crook of his finger to lift her face back to his before connecting their lips. It was slow, gentle. A perfect first kiss for her and a great kiss for him. She had never kissed anyone before and he had not kissed someone he actually cared about since Terra._

 _Their relationship was forever changed after that. Before they could shut out their feelings for one another and pretend nothing was different. After that kiss it became impossible. To know that the other liked them presented a temptation that was too great to ignore. And so, to the ignorance of everyone else on the planet, they began a relationship that had lasted for months. Yet as time wore on they found themselves ignoring a simple yet important question. What would they do when his training was finished?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _(Present)_

Beast Boy woke up to an empty bed, a usual occurrence for him. Cassandra always stayed the night however she was rarely there when he awoke. Cassandra was an early riser as it is but with their secret relationship she was sure to wake up extra early and sneak back to her own room so they wouldn't get caught.

Glancing over at the clock he took note of the time.

'7:00, time to get up.' He thought to himself.

Because Batman and Cassandra have been out so late on patrols, particularly now with the Joker on the loose, Batman had pushed back their training times to 8 in the morning giving the green changeling an extra hour of sleep and another hour to get ready. Not that he could eat breakfast until after morning training, he had no desire to throw up again.

Getting out of bed he headed for the bathroom connected to his room and more importantly his own personal shower. While it may seem foolish to be taking a shower right before he was going to be sweating his ass off again but he had no desire to go into training smelling like sex. That was a question that he couldn't dodge.

Since he woke up so early he was able to take his time and enjoy the feeling of the hot water cascading over him. After taking an extra-long shower he returned to his bedroom and dressed into his custom training clothes. Heading downstairs and through the passage to the Batcave, he found himself once again in the familiar dark cavern he had spent so much time in over the last year. Seeing as he was still a few minutes early he began to stretch out his stiff limbs, muscles straining and cracking as they loosened up.

He didn't have to wait long for his dark, brooding mentor to arrive. Not that he ever did. It seemed that no matter how late the Dark Knight was up at night he was always awake in the morning. Today was supposed to be his one on one combat training session, something he looked forward to every week. True at the beginning of his training he hated it, he just ended up a moving punching bag for his opponent. However these last few months he had seen drastic improvement, so much so that now he always managed to land shots on him. The last few times he had even come close to beating his mentor for the first time. However it wasn't the winning that he looked forward to. It was the simple act of hitting the man that had subjected him to such physical and mental torment over the last year.

Unfortunately, as he was about to find out, he would not be getting that chance today. For Batman had a special announcement, one that Beast Boy had been waiting on for weeks now.

"Garfield, you have made tremendous progress over the year you have spent here. Even I could not have predicted the improvements you have made. But I am sure you have realized that your time here is coming to an end. But before I let you go, it seems only fitting that you face one final test. Today, you will face your final exam."

Beast Boy quivered with excitement. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. After this he would finally get to leave this hellhole and return to the world. He couldn't wait to stretch out his wings and soar as high and as far as possible. He chuckled in glee while rubbing his hands together.

"Let's get this started."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi all. Sorry for the long wait between updates. College had been crazy and even when it wasn't life got in the way. But I'm back with another update. Sorry for the slow chapter. Like I stated at the beginning, there are only a few chapters left in this story and this is meant to set up the main conflict. Though I plan on continuing this and making a series of it.**

 **Please like, comment, favorite, even message me. I appreciate all feedback, be it positive or negative. Remember your interest in this story is what inspires me to continue. Until next time, thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all, again sorry for the wait between updates. Unfortunately life has not been cooperating with me as of late.**

 **As I always I do not own Teen Titans or any character belonging to DC comics.**

 **Chapter 11: A Different Kind of Exam**

"" _Let's get this started."_

Beast Boy waited to hear what his final test would be. Would he have to fight Batman…Cassandra…Cassandra and Batman? Or would it be a kind of obstacle course that had been set up? For all the ideas he had of what it could be, he never expected the answer he received.

"You're going to help us catch the Joker and return him to Arkham."

For a moment Beast Boy's mind was too stunned to react to the news. Yet as the shock wore off his face transformed into one of determination. He was finally getting the chance to work side by side with Batman and Cassandra, hunting down a deranged psychopath. The Joker had done far too much damage since he had broken out, it was time to take that pale clown down.

"I'm in."

That was how Garfield found himself hours later standing next to the Batmobile as they got ready to go for the night. Their plan was to start at the location of the Joker's last attack and with any luck he would be able to pick up a scent. Thankfully they had plenty of samples for him to sniff from his time locked up. Once he got a scent, he never forgot it. He had Mento and the Doom Patrol's training to thank for that.

Night had fallen over the city and the secret entrance to the Batcave opened up to allow a sleek black car and a green cheetah to race out before promptly closing behind them. The car lead the way through the streets while the cheetah raced along slightly behind it.

Garfield was loving the feeling of being outside again. The feel of the wind as it passed through his coat and rustled his fur sent shivers of excitement through his body. He only wished he could let himself go, let the animal inside of him take control and really test out his speed however he did not know his way around this city and so Batman had to be the one to lead the way.

After far too short a time, or at least that's how Beast Boy viewed it, they came to a stop at their destination. Shifting back into his human form he looked at the devastation that surrounded him. This place used to be a charity, raising money for children left orphans by the crime of Gotham City. Apparently the Joker had not liked the good work the organization had been doing and so he had snuck in to personally deliver a few of his jokes. The first of which had been his patented SmileX formula, leaving several of the workers dead on the ground with large grins plastered on their faces. The next had been to rob the building of any money it contained, money that was meant to go towards helping children that may have been affected by the Joker himself. Finally he had planted a series of explosives rigged all around the building to eliminate anything that remained. By the time the police responded to the detonation he was already far away from the scene, laughing as he always did.

Looking around at the carnage that had befallen people with the purest intentions a thought entered Beast Boy's mind, one he had never experienced before.

'Jail is far too good for him.' He thought to himself.

While the thought had definitely been his own it sounded completely foreign to him. Somewhere in his mind he heard a snarl of agreement from his more primal side. It had been a very long time since he had killed someone, not that he had meant to. At the time he had simply been a scared little boy stuck with powers he didn't fully understand nor know how to use. Things got out of control and the next thing he knew the man was dead at his feet. To this day authorities did not know what had happened to that man, the missing person's case had been left unsolved and placed in storage and had not been opened since.

"Beast Boy, tell me what you find. Can you pick up his trail?" He heard his mentor ask.

Shaking himself from his reminiscing he changed himself into the form of a blood hound and started to scour the area. He moved slowly and meticulously, wanting to be sure he did not miss anything.

"Sorry Bats, I've got nothing. Whatever he used for the explosion, must have been something homemade because I don't recognize the combination, eliminated any scent that he may have left."

Now the old Beast Boy would have left it at that, however this new one had been trained by the greatest detective on the planet for a year. He was no longer content to sit back and wait for others to do the thinking for him.

"However, there is a chance that if I scout the area around the blast I could pick up his trail after he left the building. It would take me a while, at least an hour, and it may not turn up anything but it's the best chance we have to catch this psycho before his next attack."

Batman pondered the idea for a moment before giving his approval in the form of a small nod of his head. Somewhere off in the distance they could all hear a commotion and the sound of gunfire, most likely another one of Batman's many villains trying to fly under the radar while the Black Knight's attention was focused on his arch-nemesis.

Beast Boy gave a glance in the general direction before looking back to his mentor.

"Go. I'll let you know when and if I pick up a trail."

Batman seemed conflicted. On the one hand he couldn't ignore all the other villains that called Gotham their home just because the Joker was loose but on the other hand how could he focus on anything else when the Joker was the most deranged and dangerous out of all his foes.

"Let me know the second you have a trail. I'll take Cassandra with me and deal with whatever is going on over there. You are under no circumstance to follow that trail until we have returned. If you find anything you wait until we are back and we follow wherever it may lead together.'

Beast Boy gave a quick nod of assurance before shifting back into the dog and continuing to scan the area. Meanwhile Batman and Batgirl piled back into the car. Before he could pull away he cast one final glance at the green dog.

'Why do I feel like I am going to end up regretting this?' he asked himself.

Meanwhile he was not the only one giving a last glance at the green changeling. Cassandra had cast a last longing look at her teammate as well, wishing she could stay with him instead yet not knowing how to ask this without making their mentor suspicious about them. Yet as the car peeled away she was struck with a sudden desperation to try anyways, though that was quickly squashed and she set her mind on whatever may be ahead of them.

It took him nearly an hour but Beast Boy was finally able to pick up the scent he was looking for. Apparently the Joker had fled the scene in this direction and was far enough away from the explosion for Beast Boy to finally pick up the scent without it being masked by the smell of explosives.

"Hey Bats…you there. I picked up the Joker's scent in one of the alleys about a block from the crime scene." Beast Boy said over there com frequency.  
"Good work Beast Boy, we'll be there as soon as we can. Turns out Two-Face thought with the Joker free it was time to make a big move and take over some turf from one to the larger gangs. This may take a little longer than I had hoped, stay put. Batman out."

And with that he was left with silence. Who knew had long it would take for Batman to wrap up that situation and in the meantime that sick clown was busy planning his next move…his next target. How could he expect Beast Boy to stand by and wait for him when the Joker could be setting out for his next target at any moment? He may even have some poor person at his base at that moment doing god knows what. He knew that what he chose to do next would have a large impact on his future, yet he also knew there was no other option he could take and still live with himself afterwards. And so Beast Boy broke one of the biggest rules that had been laid down when he had agreed to be his apprentice. He ignored Batman's order and went off to follow the trail.

To make sure he wasn't interrupted he reached to his ear and removed the earpiece that they had been using to communicate. As he went he scratched an arrow into the wall of the alley letting Batman know the direction he was going, a measure he would repeat every time the trail changed direction. Hopefully Bruce would be able to follow his markers in case anything should go wrong. After perhaps ten minutes of walking through abandoned streets and back alleyways he found himself standing in front of an abandoned circus tent.

'Jeez could you be any more obvious? Why didn't we just check this place first?' He asked himself.

Of course he received no answer to his question, not that he was expecting one. In fact he would have been really freaked out if he did get one. Especially now that he and his more primal side had merged together into one, his head had become a whole lot quieter. To be honest there were times when he missed his other side, it meant always having someone to talk to. Plus they had a lot of the same interests.

It had been a slow and at times seemingly never-ending sequence of events, merging with the beast within him. It was a process that required hours of meditation, an activity that Beast Boy found almost unbearable. He had always been hyperactive, ever since he was a kid, and simply sitting there for hours at a time had at times seemed like a never ending cycle of boredom. He had no idea how Raven could stand it, she meditated more than he did. He couldn't argue with the results, he could feel his two halves getting closer and closer together, a feeling he could not describe even if he wanted to.

Over the first few months that strange feeling was the only way he could tell that anything he was doing was having any sort of an impact. Then one day he began to notice that the voice inside of him had begun to fade. It didn't happen all at once. In fact it took days before any kind of a difference could be detected, leading him to wonder whether this had been happening the entire time or when exactly it started. It wasn't just the volume at which the voice spoke, it was the consistency at which it spoke as well.

It had been more than a month since he had heard anything from that side of himself. At first it had been a relief and he could really see the difference in his performance. His movements were much faster and smoother. He began to rely more on his instincts during combat practice. He had gotten so much better he had managed to not only beat Cassandra on a consistent basis, much to her annoyance. He had also managed to get to a point where he could land several hits on his mentor during each of their fights.

All these improvements he had made, both physically as well as skill wise, had him confident that no matter what the Joker had planned or what might lie in his lair, he was ready for it. After all, he had spent the last year pushing himself to the limit both physically and mentally. During that time he had made a discovery that his mentor had made months earlier, each unbeknownst to the other. Neither of them had any idea where his true limits were. Every time they think they've hit the edge of his ability he has found a way to break through what they both thought he was capable of.

Taking one last deep breath Beast Boy calmed his beating heart and entered into the ominous looking lair. The first thing that came to his mind when he entered what could only be described as the set for a horror movie. Whatever circus had originally inhabited this tent had long since been out of business. Crouching down he moved forward on all fours, much like an animal would move when going into an uncertain situation.

Moving at a slow shamble he crept forward from the entrance and down into the performance ring. Raising his nose into the air he took a deep breath and was immediately assaulted with a multitude of smells. There were so many mingling together that he could barely tell them apart. He could pick up a wide assortment of animals as well. Everything from tigers to mice, all mingling with the old and slightly faded scent of blood. So either the Joker had been using this place as his hideout for much longer than this recent crime spree or he had a pretty good idea why this circus had shut down.

Continuing forward he noticed the entrance to the backstage area.

'That has to be where he set up' he thought to himself. Continuing to head in that direction he approached the center of the ring, where the ringmaster would traditionally direct the rest of the acts and where the lion tamers would set up to attempt to control the dangerous animals. Noticing a dark crimson stain near the center Beast Boy's theory appeared to be accurate.

'Well, guess that answers that question.'

Just after he had crossed the center point and was maybe 50 yards from the backstage area, every light in the tent turned on, illuminating the entire room just like it used to during performances. From his crouched position he lowered himself even further to the ground and let out a small, animalistic growl. Raising his nose into the air once again he attempted to pick up any kind of a scent to give him his targets location. Unfortunately all the scents from the tent made this task impossible forcing him to search the old fashion way, casting his gaze around the room yet continuously coming up with nothing.

It was at this time that an old memory came back to him from his childhood.

 _(Memory)_

He and his dad had been playing hide and seek just outside the village they had been staying at, this being about one year before the incident with the monkey. It was his turn to be it and he had spent the last ten minutes trying to locate his father. Finally it seemed he had taken pity on the young boy and waiting for the right moment he dropped out of one of the trees behind Garfield, scaring the daylights out of his son in the process. Laughing he stretched out a hand and helped him off the ground.

"Always remember Garfield" he had said, "no one ever looks up."

 _(Present)_

Eyes widening Beast Boy cast his gaze upwards just in time to see a pale smiling face with blonde pigtails swing down from one of the platforms. Letting loose another growl he leapt backwards to avoid the collision. This didn't seem to bother the girl one bit as she simply let her momentum carry her back up to the opposite platform and dismount in an impressive display of athleticism.

"Nice moves Harley. If you ever decide to give up being a psychopathic bitch I'm sure you would make an impressive cheerleader. Or even a gymnast. You know, after you get out of jail." Garfield called up to her.

Harley sent a grin back down to him that somehow managed to look both amused and intimidating at the same time. She looked like she wanted to say something back to him yet just as she was opening her mouth they were both interrupted by the sound of maniacal laughter.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Does the Bat have a new little sidekick for me to play with?"

Seemingly materializing from the shadows behind the pale woman came the sinister grinning face of the most dangerous criminal to walk the streets of Gotham. A face he would never forget, that would continue to haunt his nightmares for years to come. It was Gotham's own clown prince of crime. The Joker had showed himself and for the first time in months he felt a shiver of fear make its way down his spine.

'Maybe this wasn't my best idea.'

 **Author's Note**

 **I am so sorry for the long wait between updates. All I can say is that summer is actually harder for me to update than during the rest of the year. I have been working a lot lately which does not leave me with a lot of time to write. Hopefully I will be able to update more frequently once the school year starts.**

 **Well Beast Boy has come face to face with the Joker. Next time we will see the showdown between them. This story is coming to a close. I am planning on two, maybe three, more chapters before I end this story. I am planning for this to be the first in a trilogy detailing the rise of Beast Boy. I already have the plots for stories two and three I am just trying to incorporate details and how to get the stories to go where I want them.**

 **Until next time this has been Dark350. Thanks for reading. Please Like, Favorite, and review. That's what inspires me to keep writing and update stories sooner.**


End file.
